


Behind the Wall

by FloBvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Discovery, Dystopia, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloBvl/pseuds/FloBvl
Summary: De nombreuses années ont passé depuis la fin du règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Loin de s’imaginer ce qu’ils allaient découvrir, cinq jeunes adultes tombèrent sur un secret perdu depuis plusieurs siècles. Un secret qui allait changer leurs vies, mais aussi leur monde.





	1. Chapitre 01

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic vient d'une idée que j'ai eu il y a de nombreuses années déjà mais que je n'avais jamais voulu écrire car les personnages principaux sont forcément des OCs et que, de manière générale, je n'aime pas les fics à OC. Mais disons que deux personnes qui se reconnaîtront ont tenu à ce que j'écrive une fic HP et après quelques tergiversations j'ai choisi cette fameuse idée - je la trouve grave cool malgré tout donc bon, faisons une exception ! Peut-être qu'écrire une fic avec des OC à forte tendance SI me réconciliera avec le genre, mais j'émets quelques réserves car cette fic est à destination de mes amis donc c'est différent de d'habitude ahah. Restons toutefois ouvert d'esprit, rien n'est définitif dans la vie ! Sois-dis en passant, si vous n'aimez pas les mary/gary-sue, pas de problème, il n'y aura pas de ça ici !
> 
> Je ne dirais absolument rien d'autre à propos de Behind the Wall car les premiers chapitres sont basés sur le mystère et le suspens donc je ne veux rien gâcher ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle fera 12 chapitres très exactement, et j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir les théories potentielles vous pourriez avoir donc n'hésitez pas à me les dire en review, ça me fera très plaisir. Bonne lecture !

La pluie coulait à flot dans les rues de Londres, et pourtant un grand soleil avait été prévu la veille pour l’ensemble de la journée. Celui-ci n’avait malheureusement pas duré.

« Je déteste la pluie ! ragea pour une énième fois Sophia.

— Je sais… soupira la jeune femme qui l’accompagnait mais qui n’en pensait pas moins. Il reste encore longtemps avant d’arriver à l’hôtel ?

— Au moins 20 minutes je pense, peut-être moins si on continue de courir. »

Nouveau soupir.

Arrivées à Londres la veille, Alice et Sophia, amies depuis bientôt six ans, avaient décidé de prendre quelques mois sabbatiques pour voyager avant de se concentrer sur leurs carrières. Physiquement elles étaient très différentes. Alice était une jeune femme blonde de petite taille alors que l’autre était grande et brune. Elles avaient respectivement vingt-deux et vingt-trois ans. Toutes deux avaient fait des études de biologie à l’Université de Manchester puis travaillé en laboratoire une année. Mais l’envie de profiter de leur jeunesse avait été plus forte.

C’est donc ainsi, seulement quelques jours après le début de l’aventure, qu’elles se retrouvaient sous des trombes d’eau au lieu de profiter du soleil.

« Et si on s'abritait en attendant que ça se calme ? cria Alice.

— Bonne idée ! »

La rue où elles se trouvaient, Charing Cross Road, n’était malheureusement pas riche en commerce ouvert ou en abri. Il s’agissait d’une rue du vieux Londres et la seule potentielle attraction était une vieille librairie fermée ce jour.

« Regarde Alice, à côté de la librairie il y a un bâtiment abandonné ! La porte est grande ouverte, on pourrait s’y abriter.

— Tu es sûre ? On ne sait pas ce qu’il peut y avoir dedans.

— Si on reste juste dans l’entrée ça ira, on pourra toujours sortir rapidement si besoin. »

La blonde n’avait pas l’air très convaincue, mais accepta tout de même d’entrer. La pensée de devoir continuer de courir sous la pluie avait suffi à l’auto-convaincre. Au pire des cas, elle avait fait du karaté plus jeune, ça pourrait toujours servir…

Aucune des deux ne fit vraiment attention à la devanture du lieu et elles entrèrent sans tarder. La salle était plutôt grande et ressemblait un peu à ce qui avait dû être un restaurant ou un grand pub typiquement anglais. Il y avait beaucoup de tables et de chaises, quelques-unes cassées mais la majorité était juste ensevelies sous la saleté. Le bar était en plutôt bon état également, mais il n’y avait plus aucune vaisselle, probablement volée depuis longtemps. Les murs en bois étaient aussi ornés de nombreux cadres et posters qui n’étaient plus visibles à cause des couches de poussière. Les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent toutefois que le lieu était étrangement en bon état malgré la vieillesse évidente du mobilier. Aucune casse, aucun tag, aucun déchet.

C’était très étrange. Trop étrange pour un endroit qui semblait venir d’un autre siècle.

« Tu crois que c’est hanté ? s’enquit Alice.

— Ne dis pas une chose pareille ! C’est ridicule. »

Sophia ne s’éloigna pourtant pas de l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée, intimidée malgré elle par la singularité de l’endroit. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l'extérieur mais la pluie tombait inlassablement.

« Si on doit attendre autant s’installer un peu » soupira Alice en tirant une chaise près d’elle.

La blonde la traîna près de la porte et entreprit de la dépoussiérer tant bien que mal à l’aide de mouchoirs. La plus grande suivit son exemple.

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre à l’étage, figeant les deux amies. Elles se regardèrent mi surprise mi inquiète mais, avant qu’elles n’aient pu dire quoique ce soit, le bruit se transforma en pas. À présent alertes, elles se rapprochèrent l’une de l’autre en fixant l’escalier à droite du bar. Qui savait qui pouvait arriver ? Logiquement il pouvait s’agir d’une autre personne qui cherchait à s’abriter -auquel cas il n’y aurait pas à s’inquiéter- mais la paranoïa accentuée par le stress les empêchait d’y réfléchir clairement.

Les pas se firent alors plus forts au niveau des escaliers et une marche non visible craqua. L’individu allait forcément descendre par là. Silencieuses, elles attendirent.

L’attente semblait interminable, comme si les secondes étaient devenues des minutes, jusqu’à ce que de longues jambes vêtues de ce qu’il semblait être un jean noir apparurent.

Il s’agissait d’une jeune femme, probablement dans la même tranche d’âge qu’elles, aux longs cheveux noirs mouillés et seulement vêtu d’un tee-shirt représentant un vieux groupe de musique.

Elle devait bel et bien attendre la fin de la pluie et avait décidé de s’aventurer plus loin pour tuer le temps.

« Euh, bonjour. Vous êtes là pour attendre que la pluie cesse également ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce avec un accent étranger.

— Oui en effet, répondit Alice, soulagée qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un type louche. On profitait du soleil pour visiter le vieux Londres quand la pluie s’est brutalement mise à tomber… Au fait je m’appelle Alice, et voici Sophia.

— Enchantée, je suis Marie.

— Moi de même, fit Sophia. Tu ne serais pas française par hasard ? Il m’a semblée reconnaître ton accent.

— Oui en effet, je suis venue à Londres temporairement, je pars faire un road trip en Ecosse avec des amis. Je dois les retrouver là-bas.

— En Ecosse ? C’est vrai qu’il s’agit d’un pays magnifique ! »

En parlant Marie les avait rejoints et s’était dépoussiérée un tabouret pour s’assoir avec les deux autres. Elles commencèrent à discuter de leurs voyages respectifs.

« J’ai rencontré mes amis par internet il y a de nombreuses années mais jusque-là nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés à cause de la distance. Comme l’occasion de me rendre en Ecosse pour faire ma thèse s’est présentée j’ai proposé à mes amis de faire un road trip puisqu’ils étaient aussi intéressés par le sujet. C’est même ce qui nous a rapproché au départ.

— Oh ? De quoi s’agit-il ? » s’intéressa Alice.

Sophia haussa un sourcil en voyant la française hésiter. Était-ce un sujet ridicule ou au contraire quelque chose de très complexe ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus être confidentiel puisqu’elle avait invité des amis.

« Le mystique aux 20ème et 21ème siècles.

— C’est intéressant ! s’exclama Alice. Pourquoi avoir choisi l’Ecosse ? »

La blonde avait toujours été intriguée par le mystique en règle générale et avait déjà lu quelques livres à ce sujet. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de la plus grande des trois qui avait un esprit plus terre à terre et ne croyait que ce qu’elle voyait.

« Tu t’intéresses aussi à ce sujet ? s’étonna Marie. Pour l’Ecosse et bien ça m’a semblé être un bon départ.

— Oui, oui, je m’y intéresse depuis que je suis petite pour essayer de comprendre les événements mystérieux autour de moi. »

La jeune femme sembla très intéressée par ce propos mais sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois sur ce qu’elle devait dire.

Cela intrigua Sophia qui ne participait pas à la conversation et se contentait d’observer. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand la montre connectée de Marie bipa pour annoncer un message.

« Excusez-moi un instant. »

Elle se plongea dans sa réponse à toute vitesse et resta les yeux fixés dessus pour attendre celle de son correspondant qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Un air pensif s’inscrit sur son visage avant qu’elle ne demande, presque timidement :

« Ça vous dirait que je vous fasse découvrir le mystique de cet endroit ? »

_[Alors tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ?]_

_[Je n’ai pas pu terminer. Deux personnes sont arrivées pour s’abriter également, l’une d’elle semble avoir déjà vécu des épisodes. Je fais quoi ?]_

_[Montre leur ce que tu as vu là-bas jusqu’à maintenant pour voir ce qu’elles en pensent. Peut-être nous sommes plus près qu’on ne le pensait.]_

**xxx**

Des étendues vertes se noyaient sous le soleil estival des Highlands. Montagnes et collines parsemaient le paysage tandis que dans les vallées de nombreux lochs reflétaient les nuages cotonneux du ciel. Dans ces landes, deux personnes voyageaient côte à côte, de grands sacs de voyage sur le dos. Cela faisait deux jours qu’ils marchaient en direction d’un endroit précis où une troisième personne devait les rejoindre.

« Il nous reste encore combien de temps de marche d’après toi ? demanda la voix douce de la jeune femme brune du duo.

— Encore une bonne journée je pense d’après les indications que l’on a, le village qui a été aperçu se trouve à un peu moins de cinquante kilomètres derrière l’une de ces collines… Reste plus qu’à trouver laquelle.

— Je vois, soupira-t-elle. J’espère qu’on le trouvera rapidement, d’après le bulletin météo il risque de pleuvoir demain ou le jour suivant.

— Oui je l’espère aussi. »

Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils avaient commencé leur voyage à travers l’Ecosse à la recherche de mystères à élucider, des mythes et légendes à rendre réels, et surtout pour découvrir la vérité derrière un secret qui les avait réunis tous les trois des années auparavant.

« Faisons une pause déjeuner rapidement avant de reprendre la route. On aura plus d’énergie, proposa la jeune femme.

— Oui bonne idée, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques photos du paysage » fit son compagnon en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il posa son sac sur le sol et sortit son matériel de photographie qu’il régla en quelques secondes avec dextérité.

« Encore ? Tu vas remplir ta carte mémoire avant que l’on arrive à notre destination à cette allure !

— Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai cinq autres. »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et installa une nappe pour faire un pique-nique rapide. Elle sortit sa gourde d’eau, un sandwich et une barre protéinée. Sans attendre son compagnon de voyage elle commença à manger en admirant le paysage.

Il fallait bien admettre que l’endroit était magnifique, les livres de voyage et les reportages ne mentaient pas quand ils affirmaient la beauté des Highlands.

« Si tu ne manges pas tu vas repartir le ventre vide.

— Je sais » soupira le jeune homme.

Mais avant de remballer son matériel il décida de faire une dernière photo en zoomant sur la plaine que l’on voyait à peine derrière les collines. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce qui ressemblait à des bâtiments derrière les collines. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’un village se trouvait dans cette direction qui n’était pas non plus celle vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il prit une photo et zooma un peu plus avant d’en reprendre une autre.

« Marlène, sors-moi la carte s’il te plait. »

**xxx**

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant un mur de brique. Une étrange énergie semblait venir de celui-ci et toutes le ressentaient inconsciemment.

Cinq personnes, deux lieux différents et un unique destin qui allait bouleverser le monde.

Ou plutôt, _leur_ monde.

Une nouvelle histoire était sur le point de commencer.


	2. Chapitre 02

« C’est vraiment étrange, commenta Marlène. Si un village se trouve bel et bien dans cette direction, c’est étonnant que rien ne se trouve sur la carte. Nos infos indiquaient des ruines récemment découvertes dans une grotte mais pas dans cette direction et dans ce cas ce n’est pas étonnant qu’elles ne soient pas sur des cartes.

— Oui, et impossible que tout le monde soit passé à côté d’un village. Surtout de nos jours avec tous les satellites. Quand j’avais inspecté la zone sur Google Maps je n’avais rien vu non plus. »

Marlène hocha la tête, pensive.

« Mais c’est exactement ce que l’on cherche n’est-ce pas ? reprit Théo. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu’une chose à faire…

— Aller examiner ces bâtiments !

— Ça sera toujours mieux que d’avancer dans le vide comme on le faisait jusqu’à maintenant, rit le jeune homme.

— J’envoie un message à Marie pour lui transmettre nos coordonnées géographiques et la direction que l’on va prendre.

— Parfait, je range mes affaires et allons-y.

— Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

Le ventre de Théo gargouilla en réponse.

« Ah, si, je vais faire ça » répondit-il en ressortant son matériel photo pour attraper son repas de la journée.

Marlène ricana.

« Heureusement qu’on a encore presque trois semaines devant nous !

— Je ne te permets pas non mais ! » fit-il en cachant son rire.

Il sortit finalement son déjeuner et rangea de nouveau le reste de ses affaires. Il passa son backpack sur son dos et l’accrocha. Une fois son sandwich attrapé, il fit quelques pas et se retourna vers son amie.

« Alors prête ? »

Celle-ci terminait d’accrocher son sac.

« Oui on peut y aller ! J’espère que l’on trouvera des choses intéressantes ! On pourra y dormir cette nuit, vu la distance qu’il y a à parcourir on y sera seulement en fin d’après-midi.

— Il vaudra mieux en effet. »

Les deux amis reprirent la route en silence, le soleil encore bien haut au-dessus d’eux. La route serait longue mais agréable.

**xxx**

Ce ne fut que vers 18h que les deux amis arrivèrent aux abords du village. Celui-ci semblait bel et bien abandonné.

« Ce village est énorme » s’exclama Marlène.

Théo acquiesça. Quand il l’avait vu sur son appareil photo il n’avait pu apercevoir que quelques bâtiments entre deux collines, mais au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient la réalité était apparue bien différente.

« C’est incroyable qu’une telle ville, vu l’ampleur ça ne peut pas être un village, puisse être placée ainsi au beau milieu des Highlands. Il n’y a absolument aucun bruit, hormis les animaux, et doit certainement être abandonné. Allons voir de plus prêt. »

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la première artère de la ville et s’avancèrent sans bruit le long des maisons. Tout semblait vide et ancien, mais pourtant quelque chose sortait de l’ordinaire. Marlène s’arrêta après quelques centaines de mètres.

« Peut-être devrions nous d’abord vérifier avec nos nouvelles coordonnées géographiques notre emplacement sur la carte avant de continuer.

— Tu as raison, je vais vérifier nos données GPS. » fit Théo en joignant le geste à la parole. Il sorti de sa poche son GPS de randonnée et chercha le point où ils se trouvaient sur la carte que Marlène venait de déplier.

Ils tombèrent sur un espace vide de toute construction humaine.

« Je vais revérifier. »

Mais l’opération les mena au même endroit.

« Peut-être bien que c’est ce que nous cherchons, s’enquit Marlène. Je n’aurai jamais cru qu’on puisse tomber sur une piste moins d’une semaine après notre départ.

— Nous devrions explorer un peu plus pour se faire une idée. Je ne pense pas que le GPS se trompe en tout cas. Mais tu as remarqué les bâtiments ?

— Ils sont étonnamment en bon état s’il s’agit bien d’un endroit abandonné.

— Oui, surtout qu’il s’agit de bâtiments qui ressemblent énormément à ce que l’on pouvait retrouver au Moyen-Âge avec les colombages et des constructions uniquement en bois… Mais comme tu l’as remarqué elles sont en très bon état malgré tout. Il y a un peu d’usure ici et là mais… ces maisons semblent avoir été construite il y a quelques dizaines d’années tout au plus. Le tout pour être abandonné et introuvable sur une carte ? Étrange.

— Continuons d’explorer Théo, avec un peu de chance on trouvera des indices sur ce qui a pu se passer ici. Mais je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec l’idée d’entrer dans ces maisons pour chercher, même si personne n’y habite. Et je sais qu’il est encore tôt pour y penser, mais peut-être que nous devrions installer notre campement un peu plus loin ce soir.

— Bonne idée. Et je ne suis pas non plus à l’aise d’entrer comme ça dans ces maisons. Il y a beau n’y avoir personne, cet endroit a une atmosphère étrange. Comme s’il était vivant alors que les rues sont vides et silencieuses. »

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers le dédale de rues de cette étrange ville. Rien n’était droit, ce qui était bien différent des alignements que l’on pouvait retrouver dans les villes contemporaines. Les colombages étaient parfois peints en jaune ou d’autres couleurs plus voyantes comme le rouge ou le violet. Tout était paradoxal : à la fois moyenâgeux mais récent, le bois était ancien mais propre et coloré, grand mais introuvable sur une carte. Comme s’ils avaient voyagé dans un temps passé, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible.

« Théo regarde ! » interpella Marlène.

Le jeune homme quitta la fenêtre par laquelle il observait avec peine l’intérieur d’une maison, les vitres étaient opaques de poussière, et la rejoignit où elle était à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

« Regarde les enseignes de ces magasins. “Au Chaudron Ambulant” ou encore “Guérisseur pour Hiboux.”

— Il y a même un magasin qui s’appelle “La Malle Sans Fond” ! C’est vraiment étonnant. Je me demande bien quels étaient les services de ces enseignes, ce sont des noms vraiment pas courants. Cet endroit est peut-être bien ce que nous cherchons tu ne crois pas ? »

Théo semblait excité à cette idée.

« Ou alors il s’agit d’un lieu de tournage de cinéma. D’où l’aspect de ces maisons et ces noms étranges.

— Ne sois pas rabat-joie » grimaça le jeune homme.

Marlène haussa les épaules. Elle était bien plus terre à terre que son ami.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Marie pour lui donner les nouvelles.

— Je suis étonnée qu’elle n’ait pas répondu au message que l’on a envoyé ce midi, commenta Marlène.

— Peut-être qu’elle est occupée avec les deux personnes qu’elle a rencontré à Londres ? suggéra Théo.

— Peut-être. »

Marlène continua d’observer la rue en attendant que son ami finisse.

La brune n’était vraiment pas à son aise dans ces rues vides de toutes âmes qui vivent, mais il lui fallait bien admettre que cette ville avait un certain charme. Elle contourna Théo pour regarder une maison qui avait attiré son attention de plus près quand elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Théo tourna sa tête vers elle et l’a vit pointer quelque chose du doigt. Il se retourna complètement et ne put s’empêcher d’être surpris à son tour.

Au bout de la rue, à contre-jour du soleil couchant, quelqu’un marchait vers eux d’un pas rapide.

Cette ville n’était pas aussi abandonnée qu’elle ne semblait l’être.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ravie de vous apprendre que la fic est complète ! J'ai eu du mal à la terminer car certaines scènes ne voulaient pas s'écrire correctement, mais ça y est Behind the Wall est terminé. Je suis contente de l'avoir écrite finalement, malgré ma réticence des OCs, car elle m'aura permis d'écrire sur des thématiques différentes de d'habitude. Je vais donc publier la suite dans les jours qui arrivent alors n'hésitez pas à suivre la fic si l'histoire vous intéresse ;). Bonne lecture !

« Que… que s’est-il passé ? » murmura Sophia, stupéfaite.

Alice et Marie étaient toutes les deux bouches-bée. Alors que les trois jeunes femmes observaient le mur devant lequel les avait emmenées Marie, Alice s’était approchée pour l’examiner de plus près. Elle avait alors touché les briques marrons sur plusieurs endroits puis...

Le mur s’était ouvert devant elles.

La blonde n’avait pas appuyé de manière particulière sur les briques, au contraire. Ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré certaines d’entre-elles au hasard quand cela s’était produit. Les briques avaient semblé se réarranger d’elles-mêmes et un passage s’était ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Alice. Il y a peut-être un mécanisme dans le mur ? Avec les nouvelles technologies je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit possible. »

Marie observait l’ouverture, pensive.

« Je ne crois pas.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sophia.

— Il n’y avait pas de mécanisme qui reliait les briques entre-elles quand elles ont bougé alors je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. À vrai dire j’ai une autre théorie. »

La jeune femme ne leur fit pas part de sa pensée et s’avança dans l’encadrement pour observer ce qui se trouvait derrière le mur. Alice qui était la plus proche de l’ouverture remarqua soudain ce qui s’y trouvait.

« Une rue ? s’exclama-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a des maisons collées derrière ce bâtiment. »

Sophia allait de nouveau interroger Marie, mais celle-ci partit sans un mot dans cette fameuse rue à grande enjambée. Aucune des trois ne remarqua que la pluie s’était arrêtée.

« Hé, où vas-tu ?

— Explorer, répondit-elle sans arrêter sa course vers l’un des bâtiments.

— Nous devrions y aller également, je suis curieuse de comprendre comment on a pu atterrir dans une rue ainsi, fit Alice. Peut-être que le pub est plus grand qu’il n’y paraît et que nous sommes dans la rue derrière ? Mais il me semblait qu’elle était parallèle à celle d’où on vient, pas perpendiculaire… »

Sophia soupira.

« Suivons-la alors. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s’avancèrent alors au-delà du mur quand celui-ci se referma. Toutes deux sursautèrent, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il puisse se remettre en place tout seul.

« Bon… Heureusement que ce n’est pas dans une pièce ou l’on aurait pu être coincé… marmonna la brune.

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à marcher pour rejoindre Marie qui s’était arrêtée devant une bâtisse à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

« Je vais regarder où nous sommes sur Maps, ça permettra de comprendre où est-ce que l’on se situe exactement » proposa la blonde.

Sophia hocha la tête en observant le rue. Les maisons semblaient anciennes et en bois, mais la jeune femme ne s’y connaissait pas particulièrement en architecture et ne parvenait pas à juger si de telles structures étaient normales. Cela lui semblait étrange malgré tout, toutefois ce qui la troublait le plus était autre chose.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c’est silencieux ? Il n’y a personne et il n’y a pas de… »

Alors qu’elle allait mentionner l’absence de voiture, Sophia cligna des yeux et regarda à ses pieds. Elle n’y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là, trop préoccupée par le mur qui bougeait tout seul, mais la route était constituée de pavé. Les rues de Londres n’étaient plus en pavé depuis longtemps maintenant. Cela datait d’un autre siècle. Et elle n’entendait pas non plus le bruit de la circulation de l’autre côté du pub.

« Je n’ai pas de réseau c’est étrange, fit Alice interrompant ses pensées.

— Attends je vais essayer aussi. »

Après quelques manipulations le résultat fut sans appel.

« Moi non plus. »

Cette journée commençait vraiment à prendre une tournure de plus en plus étrange. D’abord la pluie, ce pub abandonné puis le mur et maintenant l’absence de réseau. Cela n’avait plus aucun sens.

Sophia et Alice arrivèrent derrière Marie.

« Que voulais-tu dire tout à l’heure par ‘je ne crois pas’ ? Qu’est-ce qui a pu ouvrir ainsi le mur alors ? »

Marie se détourna du bâtiment pour faire face aux deux autres avec une mine un peu contrite.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça… Théo saurait mieux expliquer que moi…

— Théo ?

— C’est un ami, l’une des personnes avec qui je pars en road trip. Pour tout vous dire je m’attendais à, ou du moins j’espérais, trouver quelque chose en venant ici. Je n’avais pas d’attente particulière, c’est pourquoi j’ai été tout aussi étonnée que vous quand le mur a bougé. »

Elle s’arrêta de parler quelques instants et observa la rue.

« Je ne m’attendais pas non plus à trouver une rue aussi ancienne avec des maisons en bois à colombage, continua-t-elle.

— Et pour le mur ? » fit Sophia qui sentait qu’elle allait s’égarer sur un autre sujet.

Marie inspira un grand coup avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ?! » s’exclama une voix derrière elles.

Toutes les trois se retournèrent en sursautant. Aucune n’avait entendu l’inconnu s’approcher. C’était un homme très grand, dépassant aisément le mètre quatre-vingt de Sophia, avec des cheveux châtains courts en bataille et un corps bien musclé. Un air sauvage semblait émaner de lui.

Toutefois aucune des jeunes femmes ne savait quoi répondre à cette étrange question. Elles étaient dans une rue n’est-ce-pas ? Un lieu public, rien de quoi s’interroger. Et dire qu’elles étaient passées par un mur qui s’était ouvert tout seul n’était pas très logique pour toute personne saine d’esprit.

« En marchant ? » répondit Sophia, stupéfaite.

— Impossible ! Dites-moi la vérité. »

La journée prenait belle et bien une tournure surréaliste pour Sophia, voilà que ce type bizarre s’ajoutait à sa liste. La brune avait très envie de lui répondre ‘par soucoupe volante’ mais elle n’était pas certaine qu’énerver un type de cette envergure soit une bonne idée.

Alice était également surprise par la tournure des événements, mais compris inconsciemment la situation.

Elle leva les yeux vers l’homme et tendit sa main vaguement en direction du mur, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

« Par-là. »

L’homme se tourna vers le mur et fut à son tour aussi stupéfait que les jeunes femmes l’avaient été un peu plus tôt.

« Impossible. Vous êtes des… »

Il s’interrompit et se retourna vers elles abruptement.

« Vous êtes vraiment passé par le mur ? Il s’est ouvert pour vous ?

— Oui, répondit Marie en s’adressant à son tour à l’homme. Vous connaissez aussi ce mur ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment il fonctionne ? »

Il les regarda, encore perplexe, quelques instants sans répondre à la question. Il semblait indécis.

« Suivez-moi, je n’ai pas le temps d’expliquer ça à des enfants. »

Et sans plus attendre il partit à pas rapide à l’opposé du mur et s’enfonça dans la rue. Derrière lui les jeunes femmes étaient indignées par ce commentaire désobligeant sur leur âge.

« Des enfants ? Et puis quoi encore, vous avez à peine le double de notre âge ! »

Mais l’inconnu ne répondit pas et se contenta d’avancer.

« On devrait le suivre » fit doucement Marie avant de s’engager à pas rapide derrière lui.

Alice hocha la tête et en fit de même, laissant Sophia soupirer avant de les suivre à son tour. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en suivant la rue qui tournait légèrement pour arriver devant un immense bâtiment en pierres blanches immaculées qu’elles n’avaient pas pu distinguer depuis l’angle où elles se trouvaient plus tôt, près du mur.

« Voici Gringotts. Le… banquier au comptoir vous expliquera de quoi il en retourne. »

Un bip émana de sa poche.

« Je dois y aller. Vous n’avez qu’à entrer et on répondra à vos questions, enfin je suppose. »

Il s’approcha de l’entrée grande ouverte, ignorant le bip qui continuait de retentir, et entra juste à l’embouchure de la porte.

« Gripsect, j’ai des clients pour vous. Je les ai trouvés près du pub, mais j’ai un appel qui provient de Julius. Je ne peux pas m’occuper d’eux… »

Elles entendirent une autre personne répondre mais pas suffisamment fort pour comprendre ce qu’elle avait dit.

« Merci. Le devoir m’appelle. »

Et sans tarder il fit demi-tour et continua sa route à pas rapide, s’éloignant très vite de ce qui était apparemment une banque.

Marie, Alice et Sophia se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seule, au plus grand damne de cette dernière qui semblait agacée que chacun se refile le bébé pour expliquer le fonctionnement de ce fichu mur.

Si tout ceci était une caméra cachée, elle allait hurler.

Décidée, Marie monta les marches qui les séparaient de l’entrée, suivie des deux autres. Elles entrèrent dans la banque et se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall où se trouvait simplement quelques bancs entre des colonnes toutes aussi blanches que l’extérieur. Elles observèrent l’intérieur de la bâtisse avec intérêt, puis Alice se tourna vers la droite en direction des comptoirs. Ceux-ci étaient aligné en un seul bloc en bois massif qui semblait être de l’acajou. Les décorations et l’armature qui séparaient les différents comptoirs étaient en or.

C’est alors que la blonde remarqua ce qui se trouvait derrière le troisième comptoir. Il y avait… quelque chose. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

« Mais, qu’est-ce que… ? »

Sophia et Marie eurent la même réaction quand elles se tournèrent également.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une créature humanoïde. Elle avait une tête en forme de dôme et de grandes oreilles pointues, sa peau semblait rugueuse et de couleur basanée. Elle était trapue et ses mains posées sur le bois se terminaient par de longs doigts fins. Et surtout… elle parlait.

« Et bien qu’avons-nous là ? Cela fait bien longtemps que cela n’était pas arrivé.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? commença Alice. C’est un déguisement que vous portez ?

— Absolument pas, répondit-il l’air vexé.

— Ce n’est pas possible… » murmura Sophia.

Marie semblait trépigner d’impatience suite à la réponse de la créature.

« Bien-sûr que si, pour qui te prends-tu espèce de... »

Des pas se firent entendre et l’homme qui les avait accompagnées jusqu’à la banque apparu essoufflé dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Gripsec ! J’ai eu des nouvelles de Julius ! »

Il semblait sous le choc.

« Qui a-t-il Romulus ? demanda la créature.

— À pré-au-lard, il y en a d’autres !

— D’autres ? C’est vraiment curieux… Que Julius les amène ici. Il semble le monde soit de nouveau en train de changer. »

Il regarda les jeunes femmes d’un drôle d’air. Gripsec se leva sur son siège et fit sonner une cloche au-dessus de lui par trois grands coups secs.

« Il ne reste plus qu’à découvrir si cela est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Emmène ces humaines dans le premier bureau. Si c’est ce que je crois nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter. »


	4. Chapitre 04

Marie, Alice et Sophia attendaient seules dans le bureau depuis de longues minutes déjà. Aucune des trois ne parlait, toujours trop éberluées par la situation pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait vraiment.

Le bureau dans lequel elles se trouvaient était plutôt grand et surtout haut de plafond. Il n’était pas aussi ostentatoire que le hall d’entrée avec ses murs blancs immaculés et vides de tout décor. Dans cette pièce ne se trouvait qu’un bureau, en bois massif bien évidemment, et les trois chaises où elles étaient assises en plus du fauteuil de l’autre côté. Il n’y avait ni meuble, ni document divers, tout était juste vide. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec un bureau de banque classique.

Après d’autres minutes qui semblaient interminables Sophia décida d’engager la conversation.

« C’est soit une caméra cachée, soit un tournage de film bizarre, je ne vois que ça…

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas » fit Marie d’une voix douce.

Des trois, elle semblait la moins perturbée par la situation rocambolesque dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Sophia avait même semblé remarquer que toute cette histoire l’excitait… La brune avait vite compris que Marie en savait plus qu’elle ne le disait depuis le début, son manque de réaction et de questionnement était sans équivoque.

« Et qu’est-ce que ça serait d’après toi ?

— Je crois que ça serait mieux que…, ah, Gripsec explique. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire correctement sans paraître bizarre… ou dingue.

— J’admets que tout ça m’intrigue et m’inquiète un peu, intervint Alice. Mais si c’est ce que tu préfères on peut attendre encore un peu, on n’est plus à quelques minutes près. »

Sophia hocha la tête, bien qu’un peu réticente. Si on lui demandait son avis, elles avaient suffisamment attendu. La patience était habituellement son fort mais la situation bizarre la rendait quelque peu irritée.

« Merci Alice » fit Marie avec un sourire rassuré.

Le silence reprit, un peu moins pesant cette fois-ci. Marie entortillait ses doigts nerveusement et Alice fredonnait une chanson pour patienter tandis que Sophia tapait à rythme régulier sur son genou. La blonde du groupe se demandait s’il ne fallait pas aller voir ce qu’il se passait, le temps commençait à vraiment être long et ce mystère l’intriguait beaucoup, quand des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Des pas s’approchèrent du bureau et la porte, jusque-là fermée, s’ouvrit en grand. Toutes les trois se tournèrent pour observer les nouveaux venus, elles aperçurent tout d’abord la créature nommée Gripsec puis deux autres personnes et le nommé Romulus qui les suivait de près. Les deux inconnus étaient un homme et une femme dans la vingtaine qui semblaient assez pâles, voir malades sur les bords. Ils ne marchaient pas très droit non plus.

« Théo ! Marlène ! » s’exclama Marie en se levant soudainement de sa chaise.

Elle se tourna vers Sophia et Alice pour préciser.

« Ceux sont les amis que je devais rejoindre en Ecosse ! »

Elles haussèrent les sourcils, l’Ecosse n’était pas à la porte d’à côté et d’après les dire de Marie plus-tôt, ils devraient y être en ce moment-même.

« Quelqu’un peut nous expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? » intervint Sophia, irritée.

Le groupe qui venait d’arriver entra complètement dans la pièce et Romulus ferma la porte derrière lui. La créature alla s’installer derrière le bureau et prit la parole.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là et que vous semblez vous connaître, pas besoin de tergiverser. Installez-vous tous que je puisse commencer à expliquer. »

Théo et Marlène s’installèrent à leur tour pendant que Marie se rasseyait.

« On se demandait pourquoi tu ne nous répondais pas tout à l’heure Ma', c’est donc pour ça, commença Théo, nous…

— Vous parlerez entre vous plus-tard. Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre que vous ayez fini pour vous expliquer, j’ai encore du travail et je n’ai pas envie d’être en retard à cause de votre apparition soudaine, l’interrompit Gripsec. Romulus, tu devrais retourner à ton poste dans l’allée. Je vais m’occuper de la suite. »

L’homme hocha la tête et se détourna pour partir, non sans jeter un coup d’œil vers les autres individus avec une grimace. La porte se referma sur lui et la créature reprit.

« Bien. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, ne m’interrompez pas, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ce sera à la fin. »

Il observa les jeunes gens devant lui, les fixant comme s’il les invitait à oser parler pour voir. Une fois satisfait du silence qu’il inspirait, il se décida à parler.

« Si vous êtes ici ce n’est pas par hasard. Peu de personne de votre espèce n’a foulé cette rue ni cette banque depuis bien longtemps. Si vous avez réussi à passer le mur, et par conséquent entrer dans un lieu qui aurait dû vous être impossible de voir, ou trouver Pré-Au-Lard ce n’est que pour une seule raison. Vous êtes des Sorciers. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration avant que Sophia ne secoue la tête, désabusée.

« Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais croire une chose pareille ? Vous auriez pu choisir n’importe quelle excuse pour cette comédie j’aurai pu y croire, mais de la magie ? Il y a peu de chance.

— Vous avis m’importe peu Humaine, mais pour le bien de la discussion je vais tâcher de vous convaincre. Quand vous êtes arrivées il n’y avait que les chaises sur lesquelles vous êtes assises et mon siège, comment croyez-vous que les deux autres humains aient pu s’asseoir ? J’ai fait apparaître les deux nouvelles chaises en arrivant.

— Comment puis-je croire quelque chose que je n’ai pas vu ? Ce Romulus a très bien pu amener les chaises dans la pièce quand je regardais ailleurs. »

La créature soupira et claqua des doigts. Un livre apparu soudainement sur la table sans un bruit, comme s’il avait été là depuis le début. Mais ce n’était pas le cas, et cette fois tout le monde pouvait en témoigner.

« Est-ce que ceci vous convient ? »

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le livre comme si elle le décortiquait du regard.

« Si je peux me permettre, intervint Théo. Marlène et moi-même venons bel et bien d’Ecosse. On a rencontré un certain Julius, le jumeau de Romulus il me semble, quand nous sommes entrés dans un village abandonné en Ecosse au beau milieu des Highland. Il nous a intercepté et a demandé comment nous étions arrivés là. Marlène a répondu que nous avions vu les habitations de loin et il a semblé interpellé par sa réponse. Il a alors appelé Romulus à travers un… miroir puis nous a emmené ici en nous téléportant. L’historique de ma balise GPS pourra en témoigner. »

Sophia observa ses compagnons et soupira en voyant que tous semblaient prêts à croire qu’ils étaient des Sorciers. Elle soupira et leva ses bras comme si elle se rendait.

« Très bien j’abdique, pour l’instant.

— J’aurais une petite question, monsieur le banquier, fit soudainement Alice, excusez-moi si c’est indiscret mais quel type de créature êtes-vous ?

« Je suis un Gobelin. »

Gripsec s’éclaircit la gorge et reprit ses explications sans tarder.

« Bien. Je n’ai ni le temps, ni l’envie de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Une seule chose est sûre, vous êtes des Sorciers que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous avez été parmi les moldus, des humains sans magie, pendant longtemps, sans personne pour vous guider mais à présent cette personne ne sera pas moi. Je n’ai que faire de la résurrection de votre espèce. Si vous souhaitez avoir affaire avec Gringott, prenez rendez-vous après d’un conseiller adapté via Romulus. Pour vous aider à comprendre je vous donne ce livre qui vous expliquera ce qu’il y a à savoir, pour le reste c’est toujours à Romulus à qui il faut s’adresser, il est le gérant du Chemin. Je vous laisse ce bureau pour que vous lisiez ou discutiez entre vous. Au revoir, Sorciers. »

Et sans un regard de plus, Gripsec sorti en trombe du bureau, laissant en plan les cinq nouveaux Sorciers et le livre qu’il leur avait _généreusement_ donné.

Théo l’attrapa et commença la lecture à haute voix.

**Le Bouleversement, introduction, histoire et théories,**

**regroupement de textes Sorciers – 1 ère édition**

**Par Ragnok – Gobelin affilié à Gringott – et Edward Lupin**

Tout commença certainement à partir de la Guerre Mondiale des Sorciers, ou du moins c’est ce qu’une grande partie des Langues-de-Plombs qui étudièrent la question avaient suggéré. Certains supposaient que cela avait débuté à partir de la Première Guerre Sorcière, d’autres que les guerres sorcières n’auraient eu aucun rapport. De nombreuses théories existaient sur le sujet, toutes les plus divergentes les unes que les autres. De ce fait personne n’avait pu trouver de réponse concrète à l’apparition du Bouleversement.

Les événements se succédèrent dès la fin de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière, suite au règne sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la vague meurtrière qu’il avait engendré. Peu de famille avait subsisté sans avoir subi de perte dans un camp comme dans l’autre, celles-ci furent telles qu’à peine deux ans après la Chute de Vous-Savez-Qui un baby-boom explosa. Les familles qui n’avaient eu qu’un enfant par génération pendant des décennies commencèrent à en avoir un, puis deux, trois. Tout semblait être revenu à la normal quand, après quinze ans de naissances fulgurantes, le constat fut sans appel : plus de la moitié des bébés naissaient cracmols.

La majorité des familles avaient tenté de cacher cette honte en se débarrassant des enfants avant que le scandale n’éclate au grand jour. Plus les années passaient, plus les enfants naissaient sans pouvoir magique ; peu importait le nombre d’enfant que les familles avaient, seules les dates de naissance comptaient. Dès lors que le constat fut sans appel, bon nombre de couple arrêtèrent d’avoir des enfants. Tous les enfants sans pouvoir n’avaient aucun problème de santé et grandissaient de manière tout à fait normale, contrairement à d’autres qui avaient pu naître cracmol par le passé à cause de la consanguinité. Personne ne comprenait la cause de cette soudaine perte de magie.

Une seule chose était sûre. En quelques décennies, la population déjà faible des Sorciers diminua de moitié puis aucune naissance sorcière ne survint durant les années qui suivirent, pas même de né-de-moldu. En à peine plus d’un siècle la race des Sorciers mourut par absence de descendance, et plus rapidement en Grande-Bretagne qu’ailleurs.

Le Bouleversement était mondial.

Dès lors que les Sorciers sombrèrent dans l’oubli, les Créatures Magiques, elles, reprirent leurs droits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, verdict ? :) Les parties de non-fiction (les extraits de livres ou de journaux) commencent, ce sont celles que j'ai préféré écrire dans l'ensemble de la fiction alors j'espère ce premier extrait vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Chapitre 05

« Ce n’est ni ces chaises mystérieuses, ni ce livre sorti de nulle part, qui va me convaincre que je suis une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi. » commença Sophia, ignorant complètement l’argument avancé par Marlène et Théo qui venaient tout droit des Highlands d’Ecosse jusque Londres.

Théo venait de terminer la lecture de l’introduction du livre donné par le Gobelin, _Le Bouleversement, Introduction, Histoire et Théories_. Ce dernier semblait pensif suite à sa lecture, tout comme Marie et Marlène.

« J’admets que tout cela semble sorti d’un mauvais film de cinéma mais… j’aimerais bien y croire. » fit Alice.

Sophia regarda son amie comme trahie.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tout ceci n’a ni queue ni tête.

— Et bien… Il s’est déjà passé des choses étranges, surtout quand j’étais plus jeune avant qu’on ne se rencontre. Je n’en ai jamais parlé parce que cela semblait impossible puis ce n’est plus jamais arrivé alors je n’y ai plus pensé jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

— Nous avons eu aussi des épisodes quand nous étions jeunes, intervint doucement Marlène.

— Des épisodes ?

— Oui c’est comme ça que nous les appelons, expliqua Théo. Ce sont les évènements étranges qui se sont produits autour de nous, souvent quand nous étions enfants ou tristes ou en colère. C’est ce qui nous a réuni tous les trois en découvrant qu’il nous arrivait les mêmes choses sur un forum ésotérique. Nous recherchions les causes de ces épisodes et si nous étions les seuls. Au final nous n’étions que trois mais c’était suffisant. Nous n’avons toutefois jamais découvert la cause jusqu’à aujourd’hui…

— C’est pour cela que nous voulions faire ce road trip, intervint à son tour Marie, pour découvrir les raisons de ce mystère. J’ai choisi d’orienter mes études en histoire pour cette raison également. Et… Je tiens à m’excuser pour tout à l’heure, je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet avec vous.

— Aucun problème, fit Alice, c’est tout à fait compréhensible. Si tu m’avais dit ça sans preuve je ne t’aurai peut-être pas cru non plus ! »

Sophia hocha la tête pour signaler qu’elle avait compris. Elle avait beau ne pas croire en cette histoire de magie (il lui fallait bien plus de preuves que des chaises, un livre et des bonnes paroles), elle pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de la brune. Pour l’instant elle jouerait le jeu pour voir ce qui allait se passer et si on lui apporterait d’autres éléments plus concrets.

On frappa à la porte à coup succins. Celle-ci s’ouvrit sur Romulus qui entra dans la pièce.

« J’ai terminé mes tâches du jour alors je suis revenu voir où en était les explications, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Gripsec ait déjà fini…

— Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait été très explicite sur le sujet, une révélation qui sort d’on ne sait où et un livre, pas de quoi prendre des plombes, ralla Sophia.

— Ah… J’aurais dû m’en douter. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester tout à l’heure, des voyageurs de notre communauté était de passage et je dois m’occuper de leur ouvrir les magasins s’ils ont besoin de refaire des provisions. La majorité d’entre-nous sont nomades depuis des siècles et l’habitude a perduré dans les traditions encore aujourd’hui, bien que ce ne soit pas la seule raison. Quand je vous ai se- vu, je me devais aller voir d’où vous veniez.

— Vous êtes un surveillant en quelque sorte ? s’intéressa Alice.

— Oui et non, je surveille bien le Chemin de Traverse, mais le but principal de mon travail est de m’occuper des voyageurs itinérants. Je gère la totalité des boutiques, je les ouvre, je m’occupe de la caisse et je les ferme au fur et à mesure que les personnes font leurs achats. Je fais également le réapprovisionnement en collaboration avec Gringotts, ce qui m’enlève un sacré poids des épaules malgré tout. Je m’occupe également de l’auberge si les voyageurs souhaitent dormir sur place avant de repartir, mais c’est assez rare. Peu d’entre-nous souhaitent rester ici…

— Pourquoi ça ? s’enquit Théo.

— Le Chemin de Traverse était à l’origine une annexe Sorcière de Londres, alors nous préférons souvent rester en retrait par habitude et par tradition en quelque sorte, même si la location du Chemin est idéalement bien placée.

— Mais vous n’êtes pas Sorcier ? Je me posais la question car d’après ce livre tous les Sorciers ont disparu, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser d’une quelconque manière mais vous avez tout l’air d’un être humain.

— Non je ne suis pas un Sorcier, mais ma race est humanoïde. J’ai toutefois des ancêtres Sorciers. »

Théo hocha la tête, satisfait. Il ne demanda toutefois pas de quelle race était Romulus, il était curieux mais cela lui semblait plutôt impoli.

« Il se fait tard maintenant, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous prêter des chambres pour la nuit, l’Auberge se trouve dans une rue adjacente à quelques minutes à pied. Je comprends que tout cela soit un choc pour vous, après une bonne nuit de repos je pourrais répondre à vos questions si vous le souhaitez.

— Oui ce serait formidable, acquiesça Marie. Marlène, Théo et moi-même avons nos backpacks et de quoi dormir dehors mais une nuit plus confortable ne serait pas de refus. Je ne sais pas pour Alice et Sophia en revanche…

— Nos valises sont à l’hôtel, mais je ne me sens pas de retourner là-bas, c’est assez loin d’ici, fit Alice.

— On pourrait dormir ici puis aviser demain, si vous avez de quoi nous prêter pour la nuit et la toilette, proposa Sophia.

— Oui je peux tout à fait vous fournir ça, j’ai toujours un peu de vêtement et d’autres affaires à prêter au cas où. Si cela vous convient nous pouvons y aller tout de suite ?

— Oui, allons-y » fit Théo.

Tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires, sans oublier le livre, et se mirent en route. Ils sortirent du bureau et traversèrent le hall où un autre Gobelin se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

« Gringott est ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre » les informa Romulus.

Ils ne s’attardèrent pas plus longtemps et sortirent du bâtiment. La nuit était presque tombée et il n’y avait aucun éclairage dans la rue. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l’homme qui se déplaçait avec aisance.

« Je sais que nous en parlerons plus en détail demain mais j’ai tout de même deux petites questions, dit Théo en brisant le silence.

— Quelles sont-elles ?

— D’après l’introduction du livre que nous a donné Gripsec sur le Bouleversement, il est écrit qu’aucune raison n’avait été réellement découverte, c’est bien le cas ? Et quand est-ce que le Bouleversement a eu lieu exactement ?

— Le Bouleversement s’est passé il y a cinq cents ans. Et non, nous ne savons toujours pas la réelle raison de la perte soudaine de la magie chez les Sorciers. La question n’a pas été étudiée plus que ça après leur disparition parce qu’elle importait peu à beaucoup de monde. Vous trouverez de nombreuses théories dans le livre de toute sorte d’origine, mais l’une d’entre-elle fait consensus actuellement. Nous pensons que, comme des millénaires auparavant, la Magie a choisi de punir les individus qui faisait honte à son entité. Elle a un jour maudit un clan de Mage, dont la malédiction s’est transformée au fil des siècles pour se diluer et se transmettre à travers les Loups-Garous, les forçant à vivre les nuits de pleine-lune sous le joug de leurs bêtes intérieures. Puis Elle a choisi de punir les Sorciers de leurs comportements néfastes envers leur propre communauté en leur retirant ce qui leur été le plus cher : leur magie. »


	6. Chapitre 06

La nuit se passa sans encombre malgré les péripéties de la veille. Sophia et Alice reçurent une tenue de rechange, un jogging et un tee-shirt chacune, et de quoi faire leur toilette, et tous se séparèrent dans leurs chambres respectives sans tarder. Marlène et Marie en partageaient une, tout comme Alice et Sophia tandis que Théo avait sa chambre personnelle. Ce dernier passa tout de même quelques temps dans celle de ses amies pour discuter de la journée. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Alice et Sophia qui étaient bien trop exténuées par la tournure des évènements et s’endormirent sans tarder.

Tous se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner qu’avait déjà préparé Romulus. Sur la table se trouvait un petit déjeuner anglais traditionnel avec des œufs, du bacon, quelques tartines et des haricots rouges. Il y avait également deux carafes, l’une avec du thé et l’autre avec du café.

Romulus était venu les réveiller vers huit heures du matin pour qu’ils puissent discuter comme ils l’avaient convenu la veille. Chacun était alors installé autour d’une grande table dans le hall de l’auberge, celle-ci ressemblant énormément au pub par lequel étaient passées Marie, Alice et Sophia pour entrer sur le Chemin mais en beaucoup plus propre.

« Peut-être qu’on devrait tous se présenter ? proposa Marlène.

— Oui c’est une bonne idée, approuva Théo. Nous ne nous connaissons pas tous après tout. »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Je vais me lancer, fit la blonde du groupe. Je m’appelle Alice, j’ai vingt-deux ans et je travaille en laboratoire d’analyse d’agroalimentaire. Avec Sophia nous avons voulu explorer un peu le monde avant de réellement nous installer quelque part et d’entrer dans une vie professionnelle plus active. Nous pensons partir au minimum six mois et voir au fur et à mesure. Nous avons commencé notre voyage il y a quelques jours à peine avant de rencontrer Marie alors que l’on cherchait un endroit pour s’abriter. »

Elle passa ensuite la parole à son amie.

« Comme vous le savez je m’appelle Sophia et j’ai vingt-trois ans. Je pense que Alice a tout dit, j’ai en revanche travaillé en laboratoire hospitalier. Je songe toutefois à changer de voie car ça ne me plait pas plus que ça.

— Je m’appelle Marie, j’ai vingt-trois ans également. J’ai fait des études mixtes de littérature et d’histoire en France et je fais actuellement une thèse de doctorat sur ‘le Mystique au 20ème et 21ème siècle’. J’ai toujours eu un attrait pour le paranormal et l’ésotérisme depuis mon enfance suite à des événements étranges qui ont eu lieu, ce devait être de la magie mais je n’ai jamais eu de confirmation avant hier. Juste des hypothèses, mais c’est aussi grâce à ça que j’ai pu rencontrer Théo et Marlène sur internet à qui il arrivait les mêmes choses que moi.

— Que pouvais-tu faire, par curiosité ? demanda Romulus

— J’ai cassé différents objets quand j’étais énervée ou je transformais la couleur de mes jouets, entre-autre.

— Hm, ce sont bien des actes de magies accidentelles classiques qui se produisent chez les enfants. »

Il fit un signe en direction de Marlène et Théo pour leur redonner la parole.

« Je m’appelle Théo, j’ai vingt-deux ans. Je viens d’obtenir mon diplôme d’infirmier et je commence mon premier travail dans un mois. Je profite de ce temps libre pour faire un road-trip avec Marlène et Marie pour sa thèse. Nous espérions trouver des indices sur l’existence de notre pouvoir, même si ne savons pas nous en servir consciemment jusqu’à apercevoir un village abandonné -Pré-au-Lard- où nous avons rencontré Julius qui nous a emmené jusqu’à Gringott en nous téléportant et vous connaissez la suite. Avant que Marlène ne continue je voudrais poser une petite question, pourquoi les téléphones portables ne fonctionnent pas ici ? Nous avons essayé hier soir d’avoir du réseau mais sans succès…

— Ça s’appelle transplaner, pas téléporter, précisa Romulus. Et pour vos appareils c’est tout simplement parce que la magie ne se mêle pas correctement avec les énergies moldues, non magique si vous préférez, alors ils ne fonctionnent pas dans des lieux hautement magique et camouflés sous des barrières.

— Oh d’accord, c’est bien dommage... À toi Marlène, fit Théo.

— Je m’appelle Marlène, j’ai vingt-trois ans. Je travaille également en laboratoire d’analyse et j’ai rencontré Marie et Théo sans réellement chercher d’information sur la magie comme eux, mais je suis tombée par hasard sur un forum et ce dont ils parlaient me rappelait ce qui avait pu m’arriver par le passé et je les ai contactés.

— Je trouve tout de même cela étonnant que vous vous soyez rencontrés ainsi et que vous soyez rentrés au même moment au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard… C’est une drôle de coïncidence. Deux groupes à deux endroits différents et très éloignés ça n’est pas rien. Comme s’il s’agissait du destin ou quelque chose comme ça… réfléchit Romulus. Surtout après autant d’années sans aucune naissance de Sorciers apparentes, du moins c’est ce que nous croyions mais après votre arrivée hier, ce n’est peut-être pas le cas finalement. Tout cela va provoquer de grands changements dans notre Communauté c’est certain. »

Les autres humèrent, pensif et ne sachant pas quoi dire suite à cette déclaration. Tout ceci semblait encore très flou pour les cinq jeunes gens qui ne s’étaient pas attendus à découvrir un pan inconnu du monde aussi soudainement.

« Mais tout ceci sera une discussion pour une autre fois. Je vais me présenter également. Comme vous le savez je m’appelle Romulus et Julius, que Marlène et Théo ont rencontré, est mon jumeau. J’ai quarante-sept ans et je travaille comme superviseur du Chemin depuis maintenant dix ans après que mon père, qui s’en occupait auparavant, ait choisi de voyager. Nous faisons ce travail traditionnellement dans la famille car nous avons des ancêtres Sorciers. Vous vous en rendrez compte avec le temps mais les Sorciers n’ont pas une très bonne réputation, bien qu’ils constituaient plusieurs siècles auparavant les trois quarts de la population magique, à cause de la discrimination que la majorité d’entre-eux faisaient. C’est à cause de cette réputation que Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse ne sont pas des lieux avec une population sédentaire hormis pour les gobelins de Gringott, Julius et moi-même.

— De quelles créatures est composée la communauté magique exactement ? demanda Marie intéressée. Il y a les Sorciers et les Gobelins, mais j’ai dû mal à concevoir quelles sont les autres espèces qui existent. »

Romulus eut un petit sourire en voyant que la jeune femme incluait les Sorciers dans les créatures magiques, chose que les Sorciers à leur âge d’or ne faisaient pas. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu’elle ne réalisait pas encore être une Sorcière elle-même, mais il espérait sincèrement que ces personnes continueraient à penser de manière aussi tolérante dans le futur.

« Il existe beaucoup de créatures magiques différentes. Certaines sont plus ressemblantes à des animaux plus ou moins intelligents comme les Phénix, les Dragons ou encore les Niffleurs. D’autres sont très similaire aux êtres humains comme les vampires, les vélanes ou même les Gobelins malgré les différences physiques. Je suis moi-même un Loup-Garou. »

Tous le regardaient comme s’il était fou. C’était seulement à cet instant que les nouveaux Sorciers réalisaient qu’ils étaient dans un autre monde. Que les créatures qui avaient bercé leurs enfances à travers de nombreuses histoires existaient bel et bien.

« Des Dragons… ? » murmura Sophia le visage blême.

La brune n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver un jour face à une telle créature au détour d’un chemin. Alice, qui semblait avoir compris son raisonnement, hochait la tête. Elle non plus n’avait pas envie de s’y frotter.

« Tout cela doit être difficile à digérer pour vous… continua Romulus. Je vais devoir vous laisser pour m’occuper de mes tâches journalières bientôt malheureusement. Si vous avez encore quelques questions posez-le maintenant.

— En quoi consiste votre travail exactement ? s’enquit alors Marlène après quelques secondes de silence.

— Comme je l’ai expliqué hier je m’occupe du stock des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ce qui me prend une bonne partie de la matinée. Je commence par remplir les différents magasins avec le stock commandé par Gringotts, il y a souvent beaucoup de travail car même s’il n’y a pas toujours énormément de voyageur je dois répondre à des hiboux de demande de ravitaillement pour les groupes nomades qui font leurs commandes ici de matériel en tout genre. Une fois le stockage fait, je m’occupe donc des commandes à envoyer puis du ménage assez régulièrement mais cela ne prend généralement que quelques minutes. Entre-temps j’accueilles les voyageurs et j’ouvre les boutiques qui leurs sont nécessaires. Quand des personnes restent dormir, comme vous, je m’occupe des repas et du ménage des chambres. Je vérifie également régulièrement les barrières magiques entourant le Chemin et je m’occupe des animaux vivant à l’animalerie. Ah, et je nourris également les hiboux et je nettoie la volière.

— C’est un travail qui a l’air assez routinier, commenta Sophia.

— En effet c’est le cas, mais j’aime rencontrer toutes les personnes qui peuvent passer par ici. Ce sont toujours des rencontres très enrichissantes ! Et avoir eu la chance de tomber sur vous l’est tout autant ! »

Romulus se leva et commença à débarrasser la table en quelques coups de ce qui ressemblait à une baguette tout en récitant des phrases latines. Sous le regard interloqué de ses comparses il expliqua.

« Ceci, fit-il en secouant le morceau de bois, est une baguette. C’est un outil semi-conscient qui vous permet de faire de la magie grâce à des incantations. Certains sont capables de faire de la magie silencieusement ou sans baguette mais cela demande énormément de temps et de travail. C’est aussi différent des incidents magiques que vous avez pu réaliser plus jeune. Vous devez également savoir que c’est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire, si vous prenez la première qui vient celle-ci ne fonctionnera certainement pas ou alors très mal.

— Comment se procure-t-on une baguette ? demanda Alice.

— Il y a un magasin ici sur le Chemin de Traverse mais je ne serais pas en mesure de vous aider pour en obtenir une. Je ne suis ni vendeur ni fabricant de baguette. Le propriétaire actuel est un vampire itinérant, je pourrais le contacter si vous souhaitez réellement vous impliquer dans le monde magique. Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier mais… il ne serait pas conseillé de vous donner des baguettes à votre âge sans entraînement magique ou si vous souhaitez retourner dans le monde moldu après… Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour notre Communauté qui doit rester secrète.

— Je suppose que c’est juste, dit Théo. Vous ne nous connaissez pas après tout. »

Les autres firent également part de leur compréhension.

« Je vous remercie, j’avais peur que vous le preniez mal mais c’est nécessaire pour l’instant. »

Pendant la discussion Romulus avait terminé de débarrasser et de nettoyer les restes du petit-déjeuner sous les regards fascinés des nouveaux Sorciers.

« Faire la vaisselle comme ça est tellement plus facile ! s’émerveilla Alice qui détestait la faire plus que tout.

— En effet c’est plutôt pratique, acquiesça Sophia.

— Je vais devoir y aller, j’ai rendez-vous avec les Gobelins dans vingt minutes pour récupérer le nouveau stock et ils n’aiment pas les retardataires… Que comptez-vous faire aujourd’hui ?

— Nous aimerions trouver un endroit pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde Magique, ses coutumes, sa culture ou encore ses sciences, fit Marie. Une bibliothèque peut-être ?

— Malheureusement il n’y a pas de bibliothèque sur le Chemin. Les familles Sorcières préféraient avoir leur propre bibliothèque familiale donc aucune publique n’a jamais été mise en place. Il y a toutefois une librairie mais vous ne pourrez pas sortir les livres sans payer, des sorts protègent chacun d’entre-eux contre les vols. Vous pourrez toutefois les consulter sur place pour l’instant si cela vous convient ?

— Oui parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup de nous laisser consulter ces ouvrages gratuitement !

— Je vous aurais bien proposé ma propre bibliothèque mais le choix n’aurait pas été le meilleur pour des né-de-moldus comme vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier n’hésitez pas à le prendre tout de suite, je vais fermer l’auberge et vous conduire chez Fleury et Bott. »


	7. Chapitre 07

Durant les quelques minutes pour se rendre chez Fleury et Bott, Romulus leur fit un rapide tour du Chemin de Traverse. L’Auberge se situait dans une rue adjacente à l’Allée des Embrumes qui elle-même rejoignait le Chemin en face de Gringott. Il ne restait plus de boutique dans l’Allée hormis une vieille brocante que seuls quelques créatures comme les Vampires fréquentaient encore. Les autres avaient été vidées il y a des dizaines d’années laissant les bâtiments à l’abandon. En à peine quelques instants ils firent face à Gringott. Romulus leur indiqua que sur la gauche se trouvait quelques magasins qui pourraient les intéresser plus-tard, comme la Ménagerie Magique, il y en avait également un autre de robe d’occasion et la fameuse boutique de baguette magique. Le Chemin continuait plus loin avec d’autres enseignes plus spécialisées et d’anciennes maisons résidentielles.

« D’après les images d’archive, le Chemin de Traverse était un lieu constamment animé qui fourmillait de monde. En un sens elle était beaucoup plus magique que la rue vide que l’on peut voir à présent… J’aurais beaucoup aimé voir ça… » avait également expliqué Romulus avec une pointe d’envie dans la voix.

Le groupe avait continué sa route vers la droite, en direction du pub qui se nommait le Chaudron Baveur. Ils passèrent devant un ancien magasin de glace nommé Florian Fortarôme et Madame Guipure, une boutique de vêtement, avant d’arriver devant la librairie. Juste en face se trouvait la volière postale qui remplaçait un magasin spécialisé dans les Hiboux.

« Plus loin vous trouverez également une papeterie, un magasin de chaudron et la boutique de Quidditch. Je vais vous ouvrir la librairie et aller à Gringotts, je repasserai vous voir plus-tard dans la journée.

— Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces explications Romulus, dit Marlène.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, toutefois attention, ne sortez pas les livres en dehors de la librairie sous aucun prétexte. Vous n’aimerez pas ce qu’il se produirait… fit-il avec un regard d’avertissement.

— Pas d’inquiétude nous ne le feront pas, merci de nous faire confiance ! » le rassura Théo.

Romulus haussa simplement des épaules en ouvrant la porte.

« Je fais surtout confiance aux sorts anti-vol en place. Vous n’avez pas de dernières questions ?

— Juste une, fit Sophia. Alice et moi devons aller récupérer nos affaires à l’hôtel, comment faisons-nous pour retraverser le mur ?

— Hm, vous n’avez pas de baguette mais si vous avez réussi la première fois alors il n’y a pas de raison que cela ne marche pas cette fois-ci… Il vous faudra tapoter une brique en particulier sur le mur, il s’agit de celle qui est un peu plus claire que les autres que ce soit dans un sens comme dans l’autre. »

Sophia le remercia et le loup-garou fit demi-tour pour partir. Il s’arrêta après quelques pas comme pris d’une idée soudaine, ce qui était le cas.

« Je viens de penser, vous devriez peut-être aller à Gringotts pour faire un rituel d’héritage ! Vous n’avez que de l’argent moldus après tout, mais vous avez peut-être des ancêtres Sorciers si vous avez de la magie. Si c’est le cas vous hériterez ce qu’ils leur restaient. Cela vous aiderait beaucoup si vous souhaitez rester ici quelques temps ! Pensez-y. »

Et sur cette dernière parole Romulus parti, cette fois-ci pour de bon, jusque Gringotts.

« C’est quoi le Quid… machin ?

— Aucune idée... »

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte que Romulus avait entrebâillée et entrèrent. C’est avec ébahissement, mais aussi excitation pour certains d’entre-eux, qu’ils découvrirent l’intérieur de la librairie.

Les murs étaient recouverts d’étagères en bois massif sombre remplies du sol au plafond de livre en tout genre, tous de formes et de tailles différentes. Aucun espace ne semblait être gâché, de nombreux livres étaient empilés dès qu’un coin semblait avoir été libéré et parfois en équilibre précaire. De nombreuses échelles étaient également posées le long des étagères murales pour un meilleur accès, des étiquettes indiquant les sujets étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le sol était un parquet en chêne que l’on pouvait apercevoir çà et là entre les nombreux tapis qui se superposaient un peu partout. Ces tapis étaient très colorés, parfois rouge, parfois violet, avec de nombreux motifs aux multiples couleurs dans un style qui ressemblait fortement aux tapis marocains. Il y avait également des tables, qui n’étaient pas très droite à cause des tapis, sur lesquels reposaient également un grand nombre de livre en équilibre. Ceux-ci devaient certainement être maintenu en place grâce à la magie. Un escalier en colimaçon menait à l’étage en mezzanine, qui avait l’air similaire au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait un plafond en verre qui permettait de faire un puit de lumière dans l’ensemble de la boutique et ainsi l’éclairer sans moyen technologique.

« C’est sublime ! » s’extasia Théo en entrant un peu plus loin dans la librairie pour admirer les rayonnages de plus prêt.

Sophia hochait également la tête, tout à fait d’accord. La brune avait très envie d’aller feuilleter le plus de livre possible, lui faisant presque oublier sa suspicion toujours présente vis-à-vis de la magie.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. Il doit receler de toutes sortes d'information et on pourra y faire un tas de découverte ! » s’extasia Marie.

Cette librairie était l'endroit parfait pour faire sa thèse.

« Ça va être compliqué de savoir par où commencer, s'inquiéta Marlène.

— Peut-être que nous devrions nous partager les tâches ?

— Bonne idée Théo. On devrait se concentrer sur les livres d'histoire pour l’instant je pense. Et les livres plus pratique pour les débutants. Je me demande s'ils ont des livres pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la magie, peut-être pour les enfants ?

— Je me le demande également, c'est dommage que Romulus ne puisse pas pour guider plus mais il en a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous jusqu’à maintenant.

— On pourra toujours lui demander quelques recommandations après son travail.

— Tu as raison. Je me demande tout de même comment fonctionnent ces sorts anti-vol. J'ai presque envie d'essayer pour voir ! Nous n'avons toujours pas vu beaucoup de magie à l’œuvre hormis à Gringotts et au petit-déjeuner.

— N'essaye même pas, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver !

— Je rigolais Marie, t’inquiètes.

— Je te surveille… »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers les étagères où semblaient se trouver les livres d'histoire.

De son côté Sophia se tourna vers Alice.

« Tu voudrais que l'on aille chercher nos affaires quand ?

— Je ne sais pas… peut-être que nous devrions y aller maintenant ? Te connaissant si l'on commence à regarder les livres ici on ne va plus t’arrêter. »

Sophia rit, un peu embarrassée.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Allons-y maintenant alors !

— Parfait. Théo, Marlène, Marie, nous allons chercher nos affaires à notre hôtel, on devrait être de retour en début d’après-midi au plus tard.

— Pas de soucis, on vous fera un résumé de ce que nous avons trouvé !

— Super merci beaucoup. »

Alice et Sophia sortirent de la libraire et se dirigèrent vers le mur qui menait au Chaudron Baveur, laissant derrière elles les autres découvrir plus en détail le monde magique.

« Dis Marie, que vas-tu faire par rapport à ta thèse ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'écrire dedans que tu as des pouvoirs magiques et qu’une communauté nomade existe au cœur de Londres…

— Non bien sûr ! La communauté magique a l'air d'avoir toujours été secrète et je n'aimerai pas finir comme rat de laboratoire je ne sais où… c'est certainement ce qui arriverait à tous les êtres magiques si le secret était un jour révélé… ce doit être dur de toujours devoir vivre caché ainsi.

— Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça mais ça me rassure de te l'entendre dire. En tout cas je suis ravi d'avoir découvert que la magie existait bel et bien. Même si je savais que nous étions trois à avoir expérimentés ces phénomènes étranges en étant enfants, je me demandais vraiment si nous n'étions pas fous ou quelque chose comme ça à force de ne rien trouver…

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, intervint Marlène. Nous nous sommes tous posés des questions pendant si longtemps. Pour nous c'est assez facile de s'adapter, nous croyions que quelque chose existait après tout. Mais je me demande ce qu'il en ait pour Alice et Sophia…

— Oui en effet, Sophia a l’air d’avoir du mal à l'accepter. Ce qui est compréhensible bien entendu.

— J’ai eu cette impression également. Alice en revanche n'avait pas l'air aussi surprise que ça.

— Non, elle m'a confiée avoir déjà eu des épisodes, expliqua Marie. Mais trêve de bavardage, nous avons tant de chose à découvrir ici ! Je voudrais commencer par les livres d'histoire et voir si certains évènements peuvent se corroborer avec ce qu’il s'est passé dans le monde. Cela m'aidera également pour ma thèse.

— Très bien, je vais partir à la recherche d'ouvrage pour débutant, que ce soit pratique ou des explications sur ce monde de manière générale, dit Théo. Et toi Marlène ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais rechercher en particulier ?

— Je pensais répertorier toutes les disciplines qui existent ainsi que les différentes créatures magiques.

— Bonne idée ! Mettons-nous au travail. »

**xxx**

« Dis-moi Alice, comment as-tu pu croire aussi facilement à l’existence de la magie ? Même en ayant vu des… preuves de son existence je n’arrive toujours pas à réellement y croire. J’ai encore cette impression qu’il ne s’agit que d’un subterfuge bizarre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu récupérer leurs bagages à l’hôtel qu’elles avaient réservé. Pour cela elle avait dû traverser toute la ville en autobus pendant plus de deux heures car celui-ci se trouvait complètement à l’opposé. À présent elles s’étaient arrêtées sur la route du retour pour un rapide brunch avant de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles étaient installées à l’écart dans un café et il n’y avait aucun client autour, ce qui leur permettait de discuter en toute discrétion.

« Je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses avoir du mal à accepter l’existence de la magie aussi soudainement. Tu as toujours eu l’esprit très rationnel après tout. Quand j’étais enfant, longtemps avant que l’on ne se rencontre, il m’est arrivée plusieurs fois des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Par exemple l’un de mes jouets pouvait se trouver à l’autre bout de ma chambre, mais je ne voulais pas me lever le chercher et quelques secondes après il se déplaçait tout seul pour arriver devant moi. Une autre fois j’avais renversé un verre de lait qui s’est brisé et il s’est reformé tout seul comme si rien de s’était passé ; le lait était resté par terre malheureusement. J’ai eu beaucoup d’autres expériences comme celles-ci, alors au fond je croyais déjà en l’existence de la magie même si je ne savais pas la manifester volontairement. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne, pas même sur internet contrairement aux autres, de peur que l’on me prenne pour une folle… C’est pour ça que cela ne m’a pas posée de problème pour croire en son existence. J’attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps, expliqua Alice.

— Je vois… au final apprendre l’existence du monde sorcier n’a pas été une réelle surprise. Que ce soit pour Marlène, Marie, Théo et toi, tout cela n’a été qu’une évidence. En y réfléchissant hier soir, c’est vrai qu’il m’est déjà arrivée des choses étranges étant petite, mais j’ai toujours cru a des coïncidences. Et même si les preuves apportées par Gripsec et Romulus semblent réelles et concrètes, mon esprit me dit en même temps de ne pas y croire, que la magie ça n’existe pas.

— Tu devrais essayer de ne pas trop y penser, laisses-toi porter par le courant et observe en oubliant tes idées préconçues. Ce n’est pas évident, mais ça pourrait t’aider à accepter tout cela plus facilement.

— Oui tu as raison. Je vais essayer, acquiesça Sophia. »

Elles continuèrent leur repas dans un silence confortable. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Sophia voulu faire part d’une de ses observations sur le monde magique sans voir que derrière elle la serveuse était en train de passer.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de parler.


	8. Chapitre 08

Quand Alice et Sophia revinrent à la librairie en début d’après-midi, elles furent accueillies par un champ de livre sur le plancher ouverts à certaines pages et leurs trois nouveaux amis qui s’activaient sur les différentes étagères.

« Alice ! Sophia ! Vous êtes de retour ! Nous avons découvert tellement de choses, c’est incroyable comme ce monde magique est riche. Que ce soit à travers ses contes, ses légendes, son histoire et ses peuples. Une véritable civilisation ! » s’exclama Marie avec enthousiasme depuis le coin où elle s’était installée avec une pile de livre autour d’elle.

Sophia en regretta presque d’avoir dû aller chercher les valises.

« Oh ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Alice, curieuse.

— Nous avons gardé les livres avec les informations les plus importantes ouverts, mais si vous voulez je peux vous faire un résumé rapide avant que vous vous plongiez dedans » intervint Théo en descendant d’un escabeau.

Marlène, quant à elle, se trouvait à l’étage et notait furieusement des choses sur son calepin.

« Avec plaisir, ça nous aidera certainement à comprendre le contexte plus rapidement ! »

Théo les invita à s’installer sur l’escalier -la librairie n’ayant pas de table libre et encore moins de chaise disponible pour s’assoir- et commença à expliquer.

« Alors, pour commencer le monde magique est un peu comme une civilisation à part entière, Marie l’a déjà dit, mais on va vraiment retrouver tout ce qui forme un peuple ce qui est assez complexe. Il y a également des tas de sujets relatifs à la magie différents, par exemple les runes, la métamorphose ou les potions pour n’en citer que quelques-uns. Le monde magique, et plus particulièrement celui des Sorciers, remontent à avant Jésus-Christ. À l’époque, et pendant de nombreux siècles, ils ne formaient pas de communauté réelle et étaient mélangés aux moldus, les personnes sans magie, et les enfants avaient un apprentissage avec un Sorcier s’il y en avait un compétent dans les environs. Ou alors ils vivaient en faisant usage de celle-ci uniquement à la maison de manière peu élaboré. Il y avait quelques Sorciers très savants dispersés un peu partout dans le monde mais pas beaucoup plus. C’est seulement après la création de Poudlard, une école de Sorcellerie renommée en Ecosse, que les Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ont réellement commencé à se rassembler et à créer des lieux pour eux, cachés aux yeux des moldus. La magie s’utilise grâce à une baguette composé de bois et d’un cœur provenant d’une créature magique, c’est un catalyseur en quelque sorte, et pour jeter un sort il faut faire le bon mouvement et prononcer la bonne formule magique latine. On peut également faire de la magie sans baguette et silencieuse comme nous l’a dit Romulus mais c’est apparemment très difficile. Le monde sorcier a été parsemé de guerres de toutes sortes, notamment avec les Gobelins… La communauté magique anglaise était assez peu nombreuse et regroupée en deux lieux bien distincts, le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard qui se trouve à côté de Poudlard, et quelques villages mi-Sorcier mi-Moldu. Concernant les créatures magiques il en existe de toutes sortes ! Un peu à la manière des animaux domestiques et sauvages pour nous, ils sont parfois très différents, sans parler des créatures plus conscientes qui sont très proches de l’Homme biologiquement comme les Loups-Garous ou les Vampires. Je pense avoir fait le tour du principal… Mais n’hésitez pas à feuilleter les livres que l’on vous a préparé, ils vous donneront bien plus d’informations ! Il y a pas mal d’ouvrages ou de journaux concernant l’histoire de manière générale dont quelques-uns sur le Bouleversement.

— Merci beaucoup pour ce résumé Théo ! Je pense que l’on sera moins perdue pour comprendre le contexte, le remercia Sophia.

— Il y a d’ailleurs assez peu d’information sur le Bouleversement, ajouta-t-il. Quelques livres comme celui que nous a prêté Gripsec, en moins détaillé, et des coupures de journaux uniquement. Il y a très peu de réels témoignages. C’est dommage, mais j’imagine que c’est compréhensible.

— Peut-être qu’il existe des journaux personnels quelque part, même s’il n’y a pas de livre officiel, supposa Sophia

— Oui c’est une possibilité. Et ça n’est pas étonnant de ne pas en trouver ici si les autres créatures magiques n’ont pas souhaité les publier. D’après Romulus et ce que nous avons lu les Sorciers n’étaient pas forcément très appréciés des autres…

— Ça serait une bonne explication, approuva Alice. Peut-être que nous en trouverons plus-tard en explorant, qui sait. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, chacun retourna à ses lectures et Alice et Sophia commencèrent à découvrir plus en profondeur le monde magique.

**xxx**

**Histoire de la Magie Moderne**

**2 nd édition – juillet 2001**

**Chapitre 15 : Les Guerres Sorcières – une introduction**

_À savoir : les Guerres Sorcières sont à dissocier de la Guerre Mondiale Sorcière provoquée par le Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald entre les années 20 et les années 40._

Les Guerres Sorcières sont deux guerres civiles ayant eu lieu aux Royaumes-Unies entre 1970 et 1998 suites aux deux ascensions du Mage Noir Lord Voldemort, également nommé Vous-Savez-Qui et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il provoqua un conflit entre le gouvernement magique britannique et ses Mangemorts, un groupe de sorciers et sorcières noirs, ainsi qu’un grand nombre de créatures sombres comme les Géants et les Loups-Garous en causant la panique et la peur à la population. En se révoltant contre le Ministère de la Magie, il souhaitait diffuser la propagande Pro-Sang Pur voulant que les né-de-moldus n’aient aucun droit et ne puissent pas avoir accès à la même éducation que les Sang Purs. Il souhaitait également exterminer la population moldus et promouvoir la magie noire.

La Première Guerre Sorcière eut lieu entre 1970 et 1981. Face au Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait le Ministère et une organisation secrète, l’Ordre du Phénix, fondée et dirigée par Albus Dumbledore qui avait vaincu le précédent Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald. Ces années furent un règne de terreur mené par Vous-Savez-Qui et une véritable guérilla entre les deux camps. Les sorciers noirs torturèrent et tuèrent les né-de-moldus en masse ainsi que les Sorciers qui s’opposaient à eux, considérés alors comme des Traitres de Sang. Ils pillèrent et attaquèrent des villages moldus pour s’amuser, menaçant de révéler la magie au grand jour à de nombreuses reprises, et assassinèrent également de nombreuses créatures magiques qu’ils considéraient comme inférieur tels que les Elfes de Maison ou les Gobelins. Chacune de ces attaques étaient signées par la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs victimes. Les Mangemorts réussirent également à infiltrer le Ministère de la Magie grâce à du chantage et le sort impardonnable de l’Imperium, ce qui leur permit d’avoir l’avantage lors de cette guerre civile. Toutefois, alors que le conflit était à son apogée, un miracle se produisit. À Godric’s Hollow, en allant en personne assassiner la famille Potter qui l’avait défié à de nombreuses reprises, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu’il s’était réellement passé : Lily et James Potter furent tués par la Mage Noir mais pas leur fils Harry Potter, alors âgé d’un an, qui fut le premier et seul Sorcier à avoir résisté au Sort de la Mort, lui laissant uniquement une cicatrice sur le front. Suite à cet évènement les Mangemorts furent arrêtés en masse et emprisonnés à Azkaban. Le nom de Harry Potter fut célébré à travers le monde entier comme le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier : Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut toutefois pas définitive car il revint tout aussi puissant qu’auparavant en juin 1996 après de longs mois sous couverture. La guerre civile reprit de plus belle avec toujours plus d’actes de terrorisme, de meurtres de masse ainsi que de très nombreux enlèvements. Toutefois le Ministère ne fut pas capable de maintenir un front uni et fort à cause de l’infiltration des Mangemorts datant de la Première Guerre et par l’inaction du ministre de l’époque, Cornelius Fudge, qui avait refusé de croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu’au dernier moment. En août 1997, le Ministère de la Magie tomba aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui après un coup d’état rapide et silencieux qui ne dura qu’une nuit. Le Mage Noir ne proclama pas son arrivé au pouvoir pour garder la population confuse, mais commença à travers les officiels sous son contrôle à appliquer des lois en faveur de l’idéologie Sang-Pur. C’est notamment le cas pour la plus célèbre d’entre-elle : la commission d’enregistrement des nés-de-moldu qui consistait à rassembler les nés-moldu pour les emprisonner pour le crime d’avoir volé de la magie. Vous-Savez-Qui prit également le contrôle de Poudlard après la mort de son directeur renommé, Albus Dumbledore, par la main de l’un de ses Mangemorts et Harry Potter fut déclaré Ennemi Numéro Un du régime. Durant l’année qui suivit, la résistance menée par l’Ordre du Phénix fut très difficile et de nombreux sorciers s’échappèrent du pays. En mai 1998 la donne changea avec la Bataille de Poudlard où Le Seigneur de Ténèbres attaqua la résistance des élèves de l’école et les membres restant de l’Ordre du Phénix. C’est durant cette bataille finale qu’un duel opposa Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter, alors âgé de 17 ans, où ce dernier vainquit pour la deuxième et dernière fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

S’en suivit alors de nombreuses années de reconstruction pour la population Sorcière qui avait diminué de moitié à cause de la guerre.

**xxx**

**Daily Prophet**

**Pas de paix pour le Monde Sorcier ?**

Dix ans après la guerre il semblerait qu’un nouveau mal tombe sur la population sorcière. Suite à la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les historiens avaient anticipé un baby-boom comme ce fut le cas après la Première Guerre mais nous avions constaté dans les années qui suivirent aucun pic de naissance important.

Il est encore traditionnel chez de nombreuses familles Sorcières que l’annonce et l’enregistrement des naissances au ministère se fassent une fois que l’enfant ait fait preuve de magie accidentelle vers trois ou quatre ans. Ces dix dernières années, seulement cinquante-six enfants ont été enregistrés au ministère contre presque cent cinquante naissances comptabilisées par Sainte Mangouste.

Où sont passés ces cent enfants ?

Les aurors et les services de l’enfance du Ministère ont mené l’enquête et ce qu’ils ont découvert fut effroyable.

Ces enfants étaient tous nés cracmols.

Les familles, sans se concerter et sans se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait d’un phénomène récurrent dans la population, avaient pour la plupart décidé de se débarrasser de ces enfants en les plaçant dans des orphelinats moldus. Seules quelques familles avaient choisi de les éduquer eux-mêmes sans les déclarer au Ministère. Il faut savoir également que quatre pourcents des enfants déclarés au Ministère sont des cracmols.

Ce qui n’est pas sans rappeler le scandale qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant suite à l’annonce de la naissance d’une cracmol dans la famille Potter.

L’enquête menée a dévoilé que ces naissances d’enfants sans magie ne touchaient personne en particulier. Que ce soit des couples sang pur, de né-de-moldu, ou de né-de-moldu et sang pur, et même de sang-mêlé ; tous sont touchés par ce phénomène sans aucune distinction sociale.

Les causes de cette absence de magie est encore inconnue à l’heure actuelle, mais Sainte Mangouste et le Département des Mystères vont mettre tout en œuvre pour trouver l’origine de ce problème grave qui pourrait mettre en danger la pérennité de la communauté sorcière anglaise.

Après la guerre notre communauté pensait retrouver la paix, mais une nouvelle fois un vrai bouleversement est sur le point de commencer.

Reporter anonyme.

**xxx**

Le soir arriva doucement, remplaçant peu à peu l’excitation des nouvelles découvertes par de la fatigue. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand le groupe commença à ranger et récupérer leurs affaires respectives, en veillant bien de ne pas embarquer un livre par erreur…

« Que pensez-vous faire avec cette découverte du monde magique ? demanda soudainement Marlène.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? fit Alice.

— Eh bien, apprendre que la magie existe réellement est incroyable mais… nous avons tous un travail ou des études en cours. Nous n’avons jamais baigné dedans et n’en avons jamais pratiqué consciemment, on ne peut pas vraiment l’incorporer à notre vie actuelle. Alors… que faire avec ?

— C’est une bonne question… répondit Théo, pensif.

— Ce n’est pas comme si l’on devait prendre une décision ce soir.

— Sophia a raison, approuva Marie. On a tous du temps libre n’est-ce pas ? On peut rester quelques temps et prendre une décision quand on y aura longuement réfléchi.

— Marlène et moi avons encore des congés pour un peu plus de deux semaines seulement.

— Alors disons que l’on se fixe deux semaines pour y réfléchir correctement et en parler. Pendant ce temps on pourra continuer d’explorer le Chemin de Traverse et la librairie, ça pourra nous aider à prendre une décision. Cela vous conviendrait Alice, Sophia ?

— Cela nous convient également, acquiesça la blonde. Nous n’avons rien réservé hormis deux nuits à l’hôtel et nous ne sommes pas à deux semaines près pour notre voyage.

— Faisons ça alors ! dit Marlène, enthousiaste.

— Nous devrions rentrer à l’auberge, Romulus doit y être. Il est passé nous apporter de quoi déjeuner ce midi et il avait également prévu de faire le dîner.

— Bonne idée, et Sophia et moi devons lui poser une question… Alors allons-y. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire ; je crois qu'écrire de la non-fiction dans une oeuvre de fiction est vraiment un exercice intéressant ! Je pense que je le ferai plus souvent à l'avenir car j'ai vraiment apprécié le faire. Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé ? De ça, et de l'intrigue en général bien-sûr ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 09

Après un diner bien mérité et une longue série de questions pour clarifier leurs différentes découvertes, les nouveaux Sorciers étaient allés dormir la tête pleine de rebondissement. L’ampleur de la découverte du monde Magique ne les avait pas encore atteints, ni même les possibles implications à propos des Créatures Magiques. Ils se rendraient compte de tout cela beaucoup plus tard, dans de nombreuses semaines quand ils leur faudraient indubitablement retourner dans le monde non-magique, le monde moldus. Pour l’instant seules l’exaltation de la découverte et la passion d’apprendre primaient.

Romulus leur appris également, suite aux incessantes questions de Alice et Sophia, qu’il avait charmé la porte de leurs chambres la nuit de leur arrivée afin qu’aucun d’eux ne puissent discuter du monde magique quand des personnes non-magiques étaient à proximité. Une sécurité indispensable d’après lui dont les gobelins l’avaient chargé de s’occuper prestement. Cela leur permettait de ne pas s’inquiéter du moindre fait et geste des nouveaux Sorciers et en contrepartie ils étaient libres de faire ce qu’ils voulaient. Le groupe accepta en grommelant, pas qu’ils puissent y faire grand-chose de toute manière, mais ils auraient apprécié être mis au courant plutôt que de l’apprendre de cette manière. Sophia n’avait pas particulièrement aimé la manière dont sa respiration s’était soudainement coupée, comme si sa tête ne lui appartenait plus.

(Il n’en suffit finalement pas plus pour la convaincre que la magie existait bel et bien…)

Le lendemain le groupe se rendit à Gringotts suite aux conseils de Romulus, espérant ainsi découvrir si l’un d’eux descendait d’une ancienne famille Sorcière, ce dont le loup-garou semblait absolument certain. Et ce fut précisément le cas pour la plupart d’entre-eux. Seule Marie ne semblait pas descendre d’une famille Sorcière, mais Gripsec lui avait expliqué qu’en tant que Française, son potentiel héritage était géré par la succursale Française de Gringotts et qu’il lui faudrait se rendre là-bas directement pour faire un rituel d’héritage.

Alice, Marlène, Théo et Sophia étaient en revanche nés aux Royaume-Uni et avaient pu découvrir leurs ascendances Sorcières. Tous les quatre étaient issus de familles Sorcières qui avaient laissé derrière eux quelques centaines de Gallions. Aucun d’eux n’avaient découvert de fortune incommensurable, mais ils en avaient suffisamment pour passer quelques temps au Chemin de Traverse sans devoir échanger leur argent moldus. Cette nouvelle ressource était donc malgré tout la bienvenue.

Cela leur avait permis de repayer Romulus pour son aide à leur arrivée, mais aussi pour payer l’Auberge et la nourriture, ainsi qu’acheter des livres chez Fleury et Bott pour les étudier de manière plus confortable que sur le sol de la librairie.

Les jours suivants passèrent selon la même routine : chacun se levait selon ses préférences, puis après s’être préparé et avoir déjeuner, ils allaient continuer de lire des ouvrages sur le monde magique, que ce soit pour en apprendre plus sur le Bouleversement, l’histoire ou par curiosité à propos d’un sujet particulier, ou se promener dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Marlène avait également proposé l’idée d’aller à Pré-au-Lard pour visiter le village sorcier et aller voir à quoi ressemblait Poudlard, si le château était aussi majestueux que les livres le disaient. L’école magique les intriguait beaucoup et ils se demandaient ce que cela faisait d’étudier là-bas.

Ce ne fut qu’une semaine après leur arrivée que du nouveau se produisit. Deux êtres magiques étaient arrivés sur le Chemin, à la grande surprise du groupe qui avait commencé à croire que personne ne venait jamais. C’était Théo, Sophia et Alice qui les avaient croisés lors de leur promenade routinière en début d’après-midi. Toutefois la rencontre ne s’était pas passée comme prévu pour les Sorciers car si eux ne savaient pas à quelles créatures magiques ils avaient affaire, elles avaient en revanche tout de suite compris être face à des sorciers. L’homme et la femme s’étaient figés et, quand Théo avait commencé à les saluer, avaient filé jusqu’à la boutique que Romulus restockait, les ignorant.

Plus-tard ce fut Marie qui tenta de lancer la conversation puis Sophia, mais le résultat fut le même à chaque fois.

Les deux créatures magiques les évitaient.

Les Sorciers s’étaient bien entendu souvenus de ce qu’ils avaient pu lire dans les livres et de ce que Romulus leur avait dit : que les créatures magiques avaient été discriminées par les Sorciers ; ils ne s’attendaient toutefois pas à un accueil si froid. Ou plutôt à ce non-accueil. Aucun d’eux ne se seraient doutés que cette discrimination qui datait de plusieurs siècles ait laissée autant de trace.

L’homme et la femme logeaient également à l’auberge, mais à un étage différent du leur. Ils avaient également souhaité manger dans leur chambre à la plus grande déception de tous, attristé malgré tout.

« Pourquoi nous évitent-ils ainsi Romulus ? demanda Marlène.

— Vous devez comprendre que lorsque les Sorciers dirigeaient le monde magique, tout n’était pas rose pour les autres créatures magiques douées d’intelligence humaine. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les vélanes et bien d’autres encore étaient discriminés pour de multiples raisons. Parfois vrais, parfois fausses. Cela fait peut-être trois siècles qu’aucun Sorcier ne soit apparu avant vous, mais trois siècles ne sont pas suffisants pour effacer plus d’un millénaire de discrimination et de haine. Les histoires se sont transmises de parents à enfants et continuent d’être racontées encore aujourd’hui.

— Pourtant tu n’as pas eu de problème avec nous… Les gobelins non plus d’ailleurs.

— Les gobelins sont une espèce particulière, seuls l’argent et les valeurs guerrières les intéressent. Tant qu’ils peuvent faire des affaires qui vous êtes importe peu. Prenez l’exemple du rituel d’héritage, vous avez dû le payer même si vous n’étiez pas certains d’avoir un quelconque résultat. Pour ma part je vous l’ai déjà dit, c’est parce que j’ai des sorciers dans ma famille et nous n’avons pas tous été des loups-garous. À vrai dire le premier loup-garou de ma famille remonte à un peu plus de cinq cents ans uniquement, avant mes ancêtres étaient des sorciers. Un de mes ancêtres, Remus Lupin, a été transformé en loup-garou par représailles envers son père. Il a eu un enfant avec une Sorcière, Théodore Lupin, qui est né loup bien que son héritage ne soit apparu qu’à ses douze ans. Les parents de Théodore sont morts peu de temps après sa naissance lors de la Deuxième Guerre Sorcières et il a été adopté et élevé par son parrain. Même après que son loup intérieur soit apparu il a toujours été soutenu par sa famille adoptive, très influente à l’époque. C’est à ce moment-là que le gêne de Loup-Garou s’est transmis dans notre famille et, comme nous n’avons jamais eu de malheur à cause des Sorciers, bien au contraire, nous n’avons pas de rancune envers eux. Contrairement à d’autres familles de Loups-Garous qui ont vécu dans des conditions terribles, sous le joug des lois racistes des Sorciers durant des siècles et des siècles.

— Je comprends mieux… soupira Sophia. Des siècles de mauvais traitements ne partiront pas du jour au lendemain. J’aurai pourtant aimé leur parler. Les autres seront d’accord avec moi je pense, mais c’est toujours plus intéressant et agréable de découvrir la culture de quelqu’un en discutant avec eux qu’à travers un livre.

— Je sais bien que vous n’êtes pas de mauvaises personnes, vous n’avez eu aucun préjugé en découvrant le monde magique pour l’instant et c’est très bien. Mais vous inspirerez de la méfiance pendant très longtemps malheureusement.

— Avec ce manque de communication ils seront toujours méfiants envers nous, et on ne pourra pas prouver que nous ne sommes pas comme les Sorciers d’il y a cinq cents ans… intervint Alice.

— Oui tu as raison… soupira Romulus. Je vais essayer de les convaincre de discuter avec vous un petit peu, mais je ne vous promets rien. Ils ne sont là que jusque demain après-midi.

— Merci Romulus, c’est déjà super de ta part même si ça ne fonctionne pas, dit Marie. »

**xxx**


	10. Chapitre 10

« Dis Alice, j’ai une question.

— Oui ? À quel propos ? »

Alice et Sophia se trouvaient dans la chambre qu’elles partageaient à l’Auberge. La blonde était allongée sur son lit en train de lire un livre d’Astronomie à propos de l’influence de la lune sur les pierres magiques tandis que Sophia était assise au bureau en train d’écrire sur un carnet avec plusieurs livres autour d’elle.

« On s’est donné deux semaines pour décider de ce qu’on allait faire avec cette nouvelle connaissance du monde magique, tu y as déjà réfléchi ? Si tu voudrais rester ici ou pas ? demanda Sophia.

— Un petit peu mais je ne sais pas vraiment… Et toi ?

— Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi justement, c’est pour ça que je te demandais mais… tout est si vide. Ça ne m’aide pas à prendre une décision.

— Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire… mais justement si aucun de nous ne souhaite rester ou s’impliquer alors ça restera toujours vide. Imagine, il y peut-être d’autres Sorciers qui, comme toi et moi, ne savent pas en être ! Et avec toutes ces personnes le chemin ne serait plus vide.

— Ça m’étonnerait que tous ces gens souhaitent vivre dans des ruelles aux allures moyenâgeuses et sans réseau internet. Il faut toujours sortir par le Chaudron Baveur pour capter quelque chose, ce n’est vraiment pas pratique.

— Il faudrait trouver des sorts pour que le réseau fonctionne sous les barrières magiques… Ou en fabriquer !

— Bon courage sans baguette ni formation magique adéquate. Tout ça a l’air de t’intéresser grandement mine de rien.

— J’aimerai beaucoup garder cette part de magie dans mon quotidien, même si on ne peut pas encore pratiquer voir Romulus faire de la magie me fascine. J’aimerais faire comme lui !

— C’est vrai que c’est fascinant… Et les autres, tu sais s’ils ont déjà des idées ?

— Marlène et Théo m’ont dit l’autre jour que dans tous les cas ils allaient devoir repartir chez eux pour leurs travails, mais ils n’ont pas évoqué plus de choses. Pour ce qui est de Marie, elle songeait à rester quelques temps pour sa thèse.

— Oui, elle m’en a parlé également. Romulus est d’ailleurs allé la voir à ce propos pour ne pas qu’elle révèle l’existence de la communauté magique dedans et les gobelins lui ont même fait signer un contrat magique pour être sûr. Romulus était d’ailleurs étonné qu’ils ne nous en fassent pas signer un également.

— Je peux comprendre leur raisonnement. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour eux tous si l’existence de la magie venait à être découverte.

— Peut-être qu’ils nous feraient plus confiance si on en signait un.

— Peut-être… Qu’est-ce que tu écris au juste ?

— Oh, c’est un récapitulatif de ce que l’on connait sur le Bouleversement. Cette disparition de la magie est vraiment un sujet intrigant… C’est dommage que l’on en sache si peu à ce sujet après tout ce temps. J’imagine que les autres êtres magiques étaient surtout contents de se débarrasser des Sorciers qui les réprimaient…

— Certainement. Même si au fond ils ont, eux aussi, mis tout le monde dans le même panier comme l’on fait les Sorciers... Je peux lire tes notes ?

— C’est ce qui prouve qu’ils sont, tout comme nous, des êtres humains à mon avis. Et oui, bien sûr ! Je viens de terminer en plus. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant son carnet.

— Merci, je te le rends tout de suite. »

_1970 – 1998 : Guerres Sorcières contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort._

_Population sorcière très faible au Royaume-Unis._

_Début du Bouleversement ??_

_1998-99 : Babyboom connu mais invisible à cause de la naissance d’enfants cracmols rejetés par leurs parents._

_2009 : Prise de conscience de la population du Bouleversement._

_Naissance de 56 enfants magiques en dix ans depuis la guerre._

_2010 : Pas de solution, beaucoup ont cru qu’il s’agissait d’une maladie et ont essayé de fuir les îles pour rejoindre le continent mais le Bouleversement était mondial bien que moins visible à l’étranger grâce à la plus large population._

_2011 : Beaucoup de couple commencent à arrêter d’avoir des enfants._

_Diminution de moitié de la population Sorcière._

_2033 : Plus de naissance d’enfants magiques hormis quelques rares exceptions, plus de né-de-moldu._

_2041 : Dernière naissance d’un enfant magique d’ascendance sorcière uniquement._

_2113 : Mort du dernier Sorcier Anglais._

_2197 : Mort du dernier Sorcier dans le monde._

_À partir des années 2550 (?) : naissance de nouveaux sorciers_

_Hypothèses : Aucune réponse concrète par rapport à l’apparition du Bouleversement, peu d’étude ont abouti. Maladie ? Malédiction ? Mutation ? Rejet ? Les créatures magiques croient en cette dernière hypothèse : que la magie aurait puni les Sorciers bien que rien ne puisse le prouver concrètement. Un lien avec les énièmes guerres Gobelin-Sorcier ?_

_\- Est-ce que le Bouleversement aurait pu commencer bien avant ? Personne ne l’aurait remarqué à cause des guerres. Notamment avec celle de Grindelwald pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui a touché le monde entier._

_\- Si rejet, cela signifierait-il que la magie soit consciente ?_

_\- Une punition par rapport à quoi ? Les guerres, l’utilisation de la magie contemporaine, les lois anti-Créature ?_

_\- Existe-t-il des familles devenus moldus qui connaissent leur ascendance magique ?_

_\- Une manière de redémarrer à zéro ?_

« C’est super d’avoir regroupé les informations de cette manière, mine de rien c’est beaucoup plus pratique pour réfléchir.

— Merci ! Oh, on devrait descendre pour aller manger, il est presque 20h, les autres doivent déjà être en bas.

— Oui, allons-y. D’ailleurs on pourrait demander à Romulus s’il ne sait pas où on pourrait trouver plus d’information, il doit bien exister ça quelque part même si rien n’a été publié officiellement à l’époque.

— C’est possible en effet. Justement je me demande bien ce qu’ont pu devenir toutes les affaires personnelles des familles Sorcières.

— Je n’y avais pas pensé ! Bonne idée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune où ils étaient déjà installés. Tous se saluèrent et se mirent à discuter de leurs journées respectives en attendant que Romulus arrive avec le repas. Le loup arriva au bout d’une dizaine de minute, amenant avec lui une tourte au poulet et à la citrouille.

« Merci pour le repas, remercia Théo en se servant. Je te l’ai déjà proposé mais n’hésites pas si tu as besoin d’aide en cuisine !

— Je sais, je sais. Mais c’est mon travail alors ça ne me dérange pas.

— Comme tu veux.

— C’est vraiment très bon comme toujours, intervint Marlène.

— Je suis ravi que ma cuisine vous plaise autant ! Ce sont des recettes héritées dans ma famille.

— Oh ! Je trouve ça fantastique que des recettes soient transmises ainsi de génération en génération ! s’enthousiasma Marie.

— C’était très courant dans les familles Sorcières, expliqua Romulus. Beaucoup de choses étaient transmises comme les traditions familiales, les recettes de cuisine ou même des sorts !

— Ça me fait penser à quelque chose que l’on se demandait avec Sophia tout à l’heure, intervint à son tour Alice. Lors du Bouleversement où sont passés les possessions des familles qui sont devenues cracmols ? Et aussi, il n’y a pas possibilité de trouver des témoignages de cette époque ? Les journaux n’étaient pas très informatifs…

— Pour répondre à ta première question, tout dépend des familles. Certaines ont choisi de tout vendre en voyant que rien ne changeait dans leur descendance, d’autres ont caché leurs possessions pour plus-tard tandis que certaines ont tout simplement laissé leur chez eux tel quel. Ces familles-là étaient la majorité du temps les plus traditionnelles, elles ont envoyé leurs enfants ou petit-enfants cracmols dans le monde moldu dès l’enfance puis sont morts de vieillesse en laissant tout chez elles. Ce qui a malheureusement débouché sur de nombreuses dérives comme des vols… Il reste des maisons qui n’ont jamais été rouvertes depuis, mais très peu. Dans ce cas-là j’imagine que si des héritiers venaient à se présenter chez Gringott ils hériteraient de ces biens restants. Certaines maisons ont également été réquisitionnées. Enfin c’est vraiment au cas par cas…

— Ce ne m’étonnes pas vraiment, déclara Sophia. J’avais songé à ces possibilités.

— Pour votre deuxième question… j’ai un journal dont j’ai hérité et qui est transmis dans ma famille. Il provient de la famille adoptive de Théodore Lupin. Je peux vous le prêter mais j’y tiens beaucoup. Il pourra vous éclairer sur ce qui se passait dans la tête des personnes lors du Bouleversement.

— C’est vraiment gentil de ta part, nous en prendrons grand soin, promis Alice.

— J’irai le chercher après le repas. »

La discussion dériva sur des sujets plus joyeux puis Romulus alla chercher le carnet dont il avait hérité chez lui.

Le journal intime de Lily Luna Potter.


	11. Chapitre 11

Cher journal,

Je n’ai pas de magie. Maman me l’a dit tout à l’heure avec papa. Pourquoi je ne sais pas magique comme Jamy, Al et Teddy ? Je veux de la magie aussi. Je veux aller à Poudlard. Avoir une baguette comme papa et arrêter les méchants. Et faire à manger en dansant dans la cuisine comme maman et mamie… Tata Hermy a dit que beaucoup d’autres enfants comme moi n’avaient pas de magie, mais je m’en fiche. C’est pas juste. Je veux de la magie !!!!!

Lily

**xxx**

Cher journal,

Aujourd’hui j’ai eu 11 ans et je n’ai pas eu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je savais déjà que je n’allais pas recevoir ma lettre mais je suis quand même triste. J’avais encore un peu d’espoir pour que ça se passe comme Oncle Neville que tout le monde a cru Cracmol jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive sa lettre. Je sais que papa et maman sont tristes pour moi, Jamy et Al aussi, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être jalouse d’eux. Je veux de la magie moi aussi ! Pas continuer à aller à l’école moldue comme ma cousine moldue que j’ai rencontré il y a deux ans. Je ne l’aime pas, je ne veux pas être comme elle. Je veux être magique. Pourquoi eux le sont et pas moi ?

Lily

**xxx**

Cher journal,

Demain je vais rentrer au collège moldue et Al ne retournera pas à Poudlard cette année. Il est maintenant diplômé de Poudlard et a décidé de rentrer au ministère avec Scorpius, tous deux souhaitent devenir des Langue-de-Plombs. Je sais que Al le fait en espérant trouver une solution pour que je puisse faire de la magie, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Les médicomages ont fait des batteries de test et je n’ai tout simplement pas de noyau magique. Je me suis faite à l’idée de ne pas avoir de magie avec le temps. Et je ne suis pas la seule dans la famille, c’est le cas de cousin Hugo aussi. Mais peu importe, je me suis faite à l’école et à la vie moldue. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de dire moldue ? Après tout, j’en suis une moi aussi.

J’ai entendu papa et Teddy parler à voix basse à propos de Bouleversement. Je sais qu’il essaye de ne pas trop en parler devant moi pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils disaient qu’une grande partie de la population essayait de trouver des solutions drastiques à cette perte de magie. Je ne me rends pas bien compte de la diminution de la population comme je vais rarement dans des lieux Sorciers, mais Oncle Ron dit souvent que le Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard sont vides comme pendant la guerre. Papa disait aussi que des parents avaient recours à la magie noire pour tenter de donner de la magie à leur enfant, en volant celle d’un autre Sorcier, mais que la plupart mourait en réalisant le rituel. Les gens deviennent de plus en plus désespérés pour retrouver de la magie, mais je ne voudrais pas de la magie de quelqu’un d’autre. Ça ne serait pas la mienne après tout.

Lily

**xxx**

Cher journal,

La fille de James est cracmol. Les médicomages ont fait des tests dès sa naissance et, comme moi, elle n’a pas de noyau magique. James s’y attendait mais je sais qu’il espérait un miracle. Je sais aussi qu’il prendra soin de sa fille contrairement à beaucoup d’autres parents qui essayent d’avoir des enfants successivement jusqu’à tomber sur un qui soit magique, envoyant les autres cracmols dans des orphelinats moldus. Papa est furieux à chaque fois que le sujet est évoqué, malheureusement aucune loi n’interdit aux parents d’abandonner leurs enfants et même en tant que chef des Aurors il ne peut rien y faire. Mamie a adopté deux orphelins dans ce cas, Jasmine et Vincent, mais elle ne peut pas les adopter tous… Albus lui a décidé de ne pas avoir d’enfant, il se consacre trop à ses recherches pour ce genre de choses d’après lui. On le voit de moins en moins venir à la maison depuis qu’il est devenu Langue-de-Plomb. Cette recherche de magie l’obsède beaucoup trop à mon avis. Et puis à quoi bon ? Dans quelques mois je vais passer mon baccalauréat puis intégrer une université spécialisée dans le droit. Devenir une Sorcière ne m’intéresse plus comme avant, pas quand je vois ce que deviennent les Sorciers restant… Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils veulent que leurs lignées magiques ne s’éteignent pas mais beaucoup d’entre-eux vont trop loin. Ils expérimentent sur leurs propres enfants ou les jettent comme s’il s’agissait de jouets cassés. C’est impardonnable.

Lily

**xxx**

Cher journal,

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n’avais pas écrit dans ce vieux carnet. De nombreuses années ont passés, mais je me sentais nostalgique. Hier je me suis rendue dans le Londres Sorcier pour la naissance du deuxième enfant de Teddy, un petit garçon adorable, qu’il a souhaité appeler Remus comme son père biologique. Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette lubie que toute la famille a de nommer leurs enfants du nom de leur propre parent. Je pense qu’ils doivent tous manquer d’imagination… Mais peu importe. Maman est venue me chercher chez moi et nous a fait transplaner jusqu’à l’hôpital et une fois l’accouchement terminé, nous avons fait un tour du Chemin de Traverse avec Papa, Jamy et Al. C’est rare que nous soyons tous réuni ainsi, habituellement il manque toujours quelqu’un. Souvent Albus, Papa ou moi. Cette promenade m’a fait énormément plaisir, et aux autres également. Parfois je me demande comment auraient été nos vies si le Bouleversement n’avait jamais eu lieu. Aurais-je été une Sorcière ? Aurais-je été auror ? Ou alors maîtresse de potion ? Ou aurais-je été fascinée par les runes ? Médicomage peut-être ? Qui sait ? Pour autant je ne regrette rien. Ma vie actuellement me convient parfaitement et je suis heureuse ainsi.

La surprise du jour a été le petit Remus qui est né avec de la magie. Tout comme sa sœur aînée Lya (Nymphodora de son deuxième prénom évidement), tous deux sont nés avec des noyaux magiques. Al affirme avec certitude que la raison de cet exploit réside dans la génétique de Teddy qui est un Loup-Garou. Il n’y a aucune réelle preuve car les Loups-Garous de manière générale vivent éloignés des Sorciers et donnent naissance à leurs enfants dans le monde moldue ou par eux-mêmes au sein de la meute. Il est alors impossible de comparer concrètement les naissances Sorcières et les naissances de Loups-Garous, mais Al semble être sûr de lui. Je suis certaine qu’il va demander à Teddy d’examiner ses enfants ; le connaissant il va refuser et il a bien raison. Albus s’obstine vraiment trop dans ses recherches, heureusement que James est là pour le sortir de son labo et lui aérer l’esprit régulièrement.

Je vais de nouveau ranger ce carnet dans le carton d’où je l’ai sorti. La page nostalgie est terminée et dès demain matin je vais retrouver mon travail d’avocate. Je ne sais pas ce que deviendra le Monde Sorcier, mais son destin ne me regarde plus à présent. La magie fait partie de mon passé, et seule ma famille m’importe. Il peut brûler et disparaître, je m’en fiche. Il peut renaître de ses cendres, c’est la même chose. Et on peut m’offrir de la magie, je n’en voudrais pas. Navré Al, mais ma vie est ailleurs à présent.

Lily Potter, Avocate spécialisée dans la protection des enfants.


	12. Chapitre 12

Tous les cinq étaient réunis dans la salle commune de l’Auberge. Tous s’étaient familiarisés avec les lieux depuis leur arrivée deux semaines plus-tôt. Chacun avait pu prendre ses marques et s’étaient attribués des endroits où ils aimaient bien s’installer. Sur la table devant la cheminée pour Marie, Sophia alternait entre une ruelle avec un petit jardin pour lire et sa chambre tandis que Théo préférait s’installer dans sa chambre qu’il ne partageait avec personne, lui permettant d’avoir beaucoup d’espace. Alice et Marlène partageait ensemble la grande table de la salle commune.

Si tous avaient l’impression de connaître de plus en plus le monde magique, le Chemin de Traverse n’était qu’une minuscule partie de ce que représentait la communauté magique à travers le monde. Le Chemin n’était qu’un lieu de pèlerinage en quelque sorte, un lieu que tout le monde connaissait et où ils pouvaient se reposer et se réapprovisionner mais sans plus. La rue n’était plus la foison de vie d’antan, juste des bâtiments inhabités depuis plusieurs siècles et Romulus et quelques gobelins. Romulus affirmait que l’absence notable de visiteur était dû à la rumeur de leur apparition et que de ce fait personne ou presque ne voulait risquer d’entrer en contact avec d’apparent Sorcier après leur disparition opportune pour eux tous.

Les deux semaines que le groupe s’était donné pour apprendre à connaître ce monde s’était écoulée et chacun devait alors prendre une décision. Rester ? Partir ? Inclure le monde magique dans sa vie ? Ou faire comme-ci ces deux semaines n’avaient jamais existé ?

Le silence était presque pesant autour de la table. Personne n’avait très envie de prendre la parole. Il s’agissait d’un sujet assez délicat malgré tout car quoiqu’il était décidé : la magie devait rester un secret coûte que coûte. Deux semaines étaient un temps court pour décider quelque chose pour le reste de toute une vie.

« Je ne pense pas rester dans le monde magique » commença Sophia.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’elle prenne la parole ni à ce qu’elle prenne cette décision.

« Du moins pas pour l’instant. Je ne me vois pas changer toute ma vie sur l’existence de la magie. Je ne sais pas ce que prévoit Alice mais pour ma part je ne compte pas arrêter mon voyage qui vient à peine de débuter. Pour ce qui est d’après… la magie pourrait être un hobby j’imagine, mais je ne me vois pas intégrer leur communauté ainsi.

— Je peux comprendre ton point de vue, intervint Théo. Personnellement, tout comme Marlène, je vais devoir retourner chez moi pour mon travail qui commence dans quelques jours. La magie a toujours été quelque chose que je recherchais alors j’aimerai continuer à m’impliquer dedans. Peut-être pas à temps complet bien sûr, mais plus qu’un hobby. Je suis très curieux de pouvoir rencontrer plus de personne ou de visiter Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Et pourquoi pas à l’avenir, m’intégrer encore plus dans leur communauté.

— D’ailleurs je crois que les gobelins veulent nous faire signer un contrat magique comme celui de Marie pour être sûr que l’on ne dise rien à toute personne n’ayant pas connaissance de la magie au préalable, non ?

— C’est ça, ils veulent avoir une sécurité supplémentaire au cas où le charme que Romulus a fait lors de notre arrivé se brise, et pour ne pas que l’on brise le Code International du Secret Magique. Et vous, Alice, Marie, Marlène ? Qu’avez-vous décidé ?

— Je suis dans la même optique que toi Théo, dit Marlène. Je vais devoir aussi rentrer dans peu de temps mais j’aimerai continuer d’en apprendre plus. Après, un peu comme Sophia, je ne souhaite pas non plus m’intégrer complètement dans la communauté. Le nomadisme ce n’est pas vraiment pour moi.

— Pour ma part, dit Marie, je vais continuer ma thèse et alterner mon temps entre ici et la bibliothèque britannique pour trouver des évènements notables existants et les corréler avec les évènements magiques. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire de ne rien révéler dans ma publication mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je vais également retourner en France quelques temps pour aller voir la branche française de Gringotts et visiter le côté français du monde magique. Je pourrais peut-être faire un travail de corrélation et de recherche là-bas également.

— Ça te fera un sacré travail ! Et après ta thèse ?

Je ne sais pas du tout, mais le ‘mystique’ si je puis dire m’a toujours passionnée alors je me verrais bien, si possible, intégrer le monde magique tout en gardant un travail de recherche. Garder un pied dans le monde non-magique me parait le plus censé vu l’état… inexistant de population sédentaire qui ne soit pas des clans d’êtres magiques. »

Tous acquiescèrent à sa décision, tout à faire compréhensible. Ils se tournèrent vers Alice qui n’avait encore rien dit jusque-là. La blonde semblait dans ses pensées mais elle les regarda ensuite en retour, décision prise.

« J’ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir la lecture du journal de Lily Potter. Grâce à lui et tout ce que nous a raconté Romulus je comprends mieux comment était la société Sorcière. Comme nous ce sont des humains, il y en a des bons et des mauvais. Mais les mauvaises choses semblaient s’être engrainer depuis des dizaines, voir des centaines d’années. Alors… peut-être que la disparition de la magie n’était pas une mauvaise, aussi horrible soit-elle, pour que tous repartent sur de bonne base. Et même si l’on ne saura certainement jamais comment le Bouleversement est arrivé ni pourquoi, je crois que nous devrions profiter de l’occasion qui nous est présentée pour nous y intégrer et la développer. Je suis persuadée que nous ne sommes pas les seuls Sorciers dans le monde, il doit y en avoir beaucoup d’autres qui ne l’ignorent ou croient être les seuls. Je voudrais les trouver et les aider. Et peut-être qu’ainsi, nous pourrions relancer une société magique positive, tout en ayant des bonnes relations avec toutes les créatures magiques. Je crois que c’est ce que j’ai envie de réaliser. Ça sera certainement long et complexe, mais je souhaite me lancer dans cette voie. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m’aider ? »

**xxx**

Théo, Marlène, Alice, Sophia et Marie continuèrent de discuter de la manière dont ils pourraient trouver les nouveaux sorciers avec l’aide précieuse de Romulus, tout en espérant en même temps montrer leur bonne fois envers tous les êtres magiques. Cette voie serait longue et ardue, mais ils étaient tous déterminés à leurs échelles. Certains s’y consacreraient totalement, d’autres sur le temps libre. Peut-être qu’ainsi la population magique renaîtrait une nouvelle fois pour former une communauté soudée et non discriminatoire entre-eux tous. Si la magie était bel et bien consciente et avait choisi de leur donner un pouvoir c’était peut-être pour cette raison précise après tout.

Ensemble ils se rendirent à Gringotts pour expliquer leur projet aux gobelins, espérant ainsi obtenir leur aide. Ils signèrent également le contrat magique pour les empêcher de divulguer l’existence de la magie et en retour Gripsec les informa de la venue le lendemain du spécialiste vampire sur les baguettes magiques.

Tous les cinq venaient de faire un unique pas dans le monde magique, mais ce petit pas allait peut-être changer la manière de vivre de toute la communauté magique. L’utopie d’une communauté unie était-elle possible ? Arriveraient-ils à faire disparaître les tensions millénaires entre les Sorciers et les êtres magique ou l’histoire se répéterait une nouvelle fois ? Seul le futur le dirait. Mais pour l’instant…

Un pas avait été fait dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est, le dernier chapitre est publié et Behind the Wall est terminé ! La fin est très ouverte, je l'admets, et c'est volontaire de ma part. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une fiction de la redécouverte du monde magique complet, ce qui aurait impliqué un worldbuilding, la création d'une trame historique des 500 dernières années et l'inclusion de manière beaucoup plus spécifique des évolutions technologiques moldus. Ici j'ai surtout voulu explorer le côté plus introspectif d'une telle découverte et au final c'est surtout le côté non-fiction qui m'a le plus plu (les articles de journaux, les extraits de livres d'histoire ou encore ceux du journal intime de Lily Luna). Dans tous les cas j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit commentaire si c'est le cas, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! :) Et si vous avez des questions sur des choses plus spécifiques que je n'ai pas abordé, n'hésitez pas également, je répondrai avec plaisir ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à une prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
